Irrational Truth
by Flamed-heart
Summary: The Heir Of Voldemort comes to Hogwarts. Harry hunts down some important things in Voldemort's life...Partlife. The gang and others participate in a challenge of houses. Rated for sex, Violence, Death, and Character OOCness. Post HBP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. Welcome to my twisted little world. This is my first fan fic and I would absolutely love some reviews for it. Comment on anything you feel should be commented on. Read and Review please. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of the Harry Potter series. I do own later characters and terms.

……Daydreaming land……

Flamed-heart:La La La, Oh look here. Ownership papers to the Harry Potter Books. What happened to J. K. Rowling?

looks up to see J. R. dangling by a literal thread

Flamed-heart:Woo. Goodie. I own Harry Potter.

Zap!

Flamed-heart:What? Noooo, the papers are gone! J.R. has them again NNNOOOOO!

Well I think that makes up for a full days stupidity.

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter one **The Girl Next Door

* * *

"You'll pay for that you bitch!" screamed the man clad in death eater's robes.

"You don't like playing with fire? Funny, I find it exhilarating." Replied the girl that had just moments ago thrown a fireball at the death eater.

The death eater glanced down at his wand and balanced out the possibilities of getting it in one piece. The girl moved forward and towards the path he would have made to get to the wand.

"You should know by now Calvin, that strategizing is useless against me when I'm close by. Anyway, are you done fighting and ready to go to Azkaban?" asked the girl

"I think not, dearest Amanda." Said Calvin.

Calvin ran forward in an attempt to hit the girl known as Amanda. She side stepped the death eater's attack and threw a fireball over her shoulder at him, catching his garments ablaze. With a swift turn of her hand the fire was gone and Calvin stood there…well, falling to his knees, burned and in pain.

Amanda grabbed his shoulder and, with a loud crack, was gone.

* * *

Miles away in Little Whinging, Harry Potter sat at his desk, brooding over a medium sized portion of parchment.

He looked up, very frustrated, from his unwritten essay. Without his best friend, Hermione Granger, you might as well have asked a stick to finish the essay. Hermione was the brains behind the Golden Trio.

"Argh!"

Hedwig shuffled frantically around her cage as Harry had just threw his hands about in frustration and hit her cage, causing it to wave to and fro on the cage hanger.

Harry stood up and moved over to his trunk and extracted a book titled Best Defense. It was the book required for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry originally planned to never return to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, but his mind changed when he left for Godric's Hollow. He saw paintings of his parents, which spoke to him and knew who he was. They had begged that he go back to School before he hunted the Horcruxes.

And so here he was preparing his homework for the next year. Harry turned back to his desk and looked out the window adjacent to it. Mrs. Figg was escorting a beautiful girl through her front door. Down at the end of the walkway was a pile of luggage, amongst which was a Hogwarts trunk

Then came Uncle Vernon's voice. "Harry! Get down here and help the new neighbor with her luggage." Harry's heart did a summersault.

"Fine." Harry yelled back and shot down the stairs to the door.

Uncle Vernon stopped him before he could walk out.

"You better not embarrass us, boy, or you will have to stay locked up for a week."

Then Harry said "You can't stop me from doing anything anymore. I'm of age anyway, and Besides She has a Hogwarts trunk, which means she's a witch."

Uncle Vernon's face turned bright purple as it did on many occasion.

"Fine, I don't care, but if you show the neighbors anything about where you or she comes from I will make sure you are punished, understood?" whispered uncle Vernon angrily.

"Fine." said Harry.

Harry shot out the door as he tried two minutes ago and to Mrs. Figg's house.

"Hi" said Harry, "do you need any help?"

"Kinda, could you get that trunk for me?" said the girl.

He realized how much more beautiful she was up close. She had honey brown eyes in an almond shape as his own, skin as smooth as cream, a gorgeous figure, which she was sure to show off, and the most elegant smile he had ever seen in his life. At the moment she was wearing a pair of too-short-for-her shorts and a t- shirt with a picture of the American Alternative group, Linkin Park on. Harry noted that the shirt was too short and too tight. He would have to keep an eye on this one. After dazing off for a few seconds to think of the almost endless ideas, Harry got the trunk and followed her into the house. They went upstairs to a brightly light room that was bare except for a rug and a bed. "Just put it against the wall. My name's Amanda Borders. What's yours?' she said. Harry took in every word as if it were honey.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Said Harry. And Amanda turned around to face him with a face of astonishment.

"Your Harry Potter, the kid that survived Voldemort?" Harry was stunned that she was brave enough to say his name.

"Er—Yeah." Harry began " Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yep, and I hope I'm working in Gryffindor. I don't want to be in the same house as the rest of my family." Said Amanda

"What house is that?" Harry asked stupidly

"Slytherin, I hate that pureblood is royalty attitude. I prefer to be friends with muggle-borns anyhow," she answered.

Harry was stunned that a girl like her could be from a family of purebloods. She seemed to warm-blooded to be one of them.

The next morning, Harry was rudely awakened by someone pounding on his bedroom door.

"Harry open up you have a … Visitor." Said uncle Vernon.

He jumped up just as the door swung open to reveal Amanda dressed in a black tank top and a pair of baggy black jeans.

'She would make a very sexy Goth chick.' Thought Harry

Amanda gave him a look that said 'I don't like what your saying'. Harry thought that he had said it out loud or looked her up and down, but she shrugged the look from her angelic features.

"Hi, I'm about to go to Diagon Alley I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" She said

"Yeah I would love to…" Harry noticed that uncle Vernon had gone dark purple and was trying to say no, but even so, didn't.

"Okay let's go. Oh, get your stuff for Hogwarts. I'm going to be taking you to your place after we're done." Said Amanda.

Harry gathered his stuff as fast as he thought possible and gathered Hedwig. They rushed out onto the curb and waited for a few moments.

* * *

A/N: Well, Chapter one out of the way. Tell me what you think!

Please and Carrots, I want reviews so I can continue to write.

Love, peace, chicken grease,

Flamed-heart


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I remind you I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Amanda. Curses under breath 

Chapter 2 On our way

* * *

Amanda raised her hand as if to call a taxi and waved it. The Knight bus showed up right in front of her.

"How did you do that with out a wand." Asked Harry.

"I've have a family gift, ah, it makes it where I don't need a wand, instead I practice wand less magic." She answered as politely as she could even though it seemed selfishly said anyway. "It's funny really. When I try to use a wand, it blows up."

"Well, we don't have all day. Let me 'elp you 'et on." Came Stan's voice from the steps of the bus.

One by one the trunks made there way on the bus (Amanda brought two trunks).

"'O, Where you want to go?" asked Stan

"Diagon Alley" answered Amanda

"So, why are you and I going to Diagon Alley together?" asked Harry

"Well, I was moving in with a friend of mine we live right next door so I thought this would be a good opportunity to get to know you." She said

"But why, why me?"

"Well because I want to get to know you since I will be around you all year. Why not get a head start?"

"Whatever. You've been to Diagon Alley before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I practically live there."

"Where do you live?"

Then the bus shot forward as it did many times before. With a bang they could see they had come to a place not far from where they were a minute ago.

"Let me tell you everything about me so we can save the interrogation for later. I grew up with a foster family in Oxford, my real Mum died when I was born and my father left me to die as well. He didn't like the way my magic worked. I was one when he left, after that I was found and placed with a muggle family because, well, it was muggles who found me. I grew up with my powers and making weird things happen. When I was three I got really angry with my foster sister and set the house on fire. When I was five she got a pet snake, she always got want she wanted. Then…"

"When I was 10 my foster grams died. She had a Heart Attack. Then when I was eleven I got an Owl from Professor Dumbledore requesting to send me to Kings Cross to ride to Hogwarts and study privately. I have been since then. I am now ahead of every one in my year, yours, and instead I'm teaching. I'm even working with you in Occlumency. Now any questions?"

Harry had no idea where to begin. He blurted out the first question that came to mind.

"What are you teaching?"

Defense Against the Dark Arts and, of course, Occlumency."

"Anything you left out about who you are?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm an Auror, And have been for three years."

The bus shot forward again and this time Harry and Amanda Fell flat on their faces.

"No one believed that I'm seventeen and a Auror at first, except Dumbledore." Said Amanda as the bus slowed down long enough for them to stand up. Amanda turned and saw a tiny group of wizards make their way for the now open door.

"He knew exactly what and who I was. But I can't see how, I never met him before. He knew my father very well. He went to Hogwarts a very long time ago." She said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

Again the bus began to shoot forward, but Harry and Amanda managed to stay put. Now they were outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is us." Came a witch's voice from the stairs and Harry and Amanda got off along with their luggage.

They headed to Gringotts and found Harry's Vault. He got many Galleons, Knuts, and sickles. Harry and Amanda made their way to another vault Harry did not recognize. She opened it and took out the same amount as Harry did. Then came back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Here we need to put these in the storage room for about two or three hours, how much will that cost?" Said Amanda

"Two sickles." he answered

"Good."

They put their stuff in the small storage room to the right of the bar and they made their way to Flourish and Blotts.

They walked past the Quidditch shop and Harry noticed an old sign. The corners of the paper were yellowed with age although the color was purple a year ago.

THE DARK LORD HAS RETURNED  
All wizards and witches must have a  
Guarding spell on their home in case of an attack.  
The ministry would prefer to know when an  
Attack has taken place to stop further damage. 

Harry wondered for a moment to find that he had stopped. Amanda had followed and was now looking at the Firebolt in the window. Harry was still staring at the sign.

Amanda had come out of her trance and was pulling on Harry's arm.

"Come now Harry, we need to get our things," she said eagerly

They finally made it into Flourish and Blotts. Harry quickly found the required books, parchment and ink, and unfortunately, Malfoy.

"Got a new guard have you, Potter?

"For your Information Draco Malfoy, Harry has been showing me around since I'm new and all."

Malfoy took a closer look and realized her radiance.

"Forgive me for being so rude, but I wouldn't stay around Potter longer than necessary. He doesn't seem to be the crowd you belong…."

"Save it Draco, I know you like me but you can marvel at me in class. Oh, and I prefer to be friends with Harry no matter what your opinion may be. I don't take kindly to Death Eater wannabe's." Amanda began to say so fast it seemed to make Malfoy dizzy.

Malfoy stared at her then finally he came back to reality.

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Amanda Sl…Borders."

Harry gave her a look of pure interest and confused thought.

"Borders, Doesn't sound like any wizarding family I've ever met."

"It isn't, I took it from my foster family, I didn't like my true name. But I'm from a very old and famous line of wizards one you know by name and one you know from …history." She said unconfidently.

Malfoy seemed confused also but gave up early.

"I suppose you will be in seventh year?" said Draco dashingly

"Actually I'm teaching this year. Meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Malfoy looked at her in horror and excitement. Amanda new exactly what he was thinking.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to finish shopping." Amanda said with so much arrogance that Malfoy should have been proud.

They walked out of the shop peacefully.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry

"What was what about?"

"The taking your foster family's name instead of your own."

"Oh, that. Well, you see, I have a very famous last name. My father named me after the first in the line of my family. I got to many questions and everyone thought I was evil like my father. He worshiped Voldemort. I changed it but not legally that way if I want it back or… well the few who need to know knows my real name."

Harry pondered on what her real name could be the whole time they were in Diagon Alley. While they were there Amanda got herself a new broom, a pitch black Firebolt with flames drawn on the handle (they came customized like that now).

"Well, Harry, we need to be going now it's a long flight." Amanda said nagging

"Where we going anyway?" asked Harry

"To the former Home of black, Grimmauld Place."

They flew a good ways over London when Amanda spoke over the roar of the night air.

"Harry, do you know any good Quidditch moves?"

"Why?"

"I want to see how good you are on a broom."

They waited until they were over miles of endless fields.

Harry did a little twirl and a dive only to start than dived again and down to the ground. He pulled up right before he hit the ground headfirst. He stayed about two feet above the ground for about a minute.

"How's that?" Harry asked

"Your good, but watch this."

Amanda began to spin and dive at the same time and almost hit the ground headfirst also. When she came back up she started to hang off her broom upside down. Harry stared at her as if she were his twin. He remembered when he had to do that to catch the snitch when he played with Ron at practice. Amanda righted her broom and they continued to fly through the clouds.

* * *

A/N: Well? My older readers know that this chappie was really a lot more of a giveaway than I gave it credit for. I hoped you enjoyed. Tell me and I'll give you a new sports car!

Love it

Hate it

Tell me

About it

Love, peace, chicken grease

Flamed-heart


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Return to #12 Grimmauld Place

* * *

Harry and Amanda landed about fifty feet from the entrance of Sirius Black's former home. It was dark. Harry recognized the house to the right and left of the place in which the door should be. He suddenly remembered Sirius in the chaos of the last few days. Harry regained the familiar lump in his throat. They walked up the street to the place where the door should be.

"Number twelve Grimmauld Place." Amanda spoke so clearly in the long silence it was almost painful.

The door appeared and they walked in to be greeted by Tonks and Moody. They walked in from the street to see that the house had changed. It was now clean and bright. The gold and brass and silver had been polished so you could see your reflection. They walked a little further to see the painting of Sirius's mother had been replaced by a painting of Sirius himself. Harry jumped and realized that picture's usually talk like the person they are of.

"Hello Harry. It's wonderful to see you again." Said the painting.

Harry was on the verge of running up to the painting and hugging the person within, but managed to suppress the feeling. Moody came to Harry and put his hand on his back.

"This was painted before he died and enchanted. He has been a very big part of the Order even after death, Just like dear old Albus. " He said gruffly.

"I thought I would never see him again."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Harry?" it was Lupin.

Amanda had been forgotten in the moment and entered her old room. She once lived here. Her room had been an untouched scene since her previous departure one year ago. This had been her hiding place when she was learning Occlumency to fight off Voldemort. For some reason he targeted her especially.

"Amanda," Lupin had stuck his head in the door. "Come eat with us and tell us what you've been doing the last year."

Finally, from all the noise in the normally quiet house, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron came running down the stairs.

"Harry! You're here!" Ron screamed. Puberty had come completely and he had grown a full 6 inches it seemed. As for Harry he grew a few inches that he was taller than Hermoine, Ginny, and even Amanda.

Hermoine had completely changed her style. She was now no longer bookworm, but beautiful, exciting, abdomen-showing girl. She was wearing a short-cropped red tee with low hip hugging black leather pants. She, by Harry's standards, had become a goddess.

Ginny had gotten a little more womanish (A/N I love making up words that sound like they should be in a dictionary, but when I went back to spell check it was a real word). She had a visible chest and a beautiful backside. Harry believed that Ginny was the perfect pray along with Hermoine and Amanda. "By the way, where is she?" he thought.

"Hello Harry," said Ginny and Hermoine simultaneously.

By this time Amanda had come out of hiding to greet the new people. Harry noticed the puzzled looks on Hermoine and Ginny's face. He turned around and realized they had not met Amanda before.

"Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, this is Amanda Borders." He said calmly.

By now Ron had taken about three steps so that he was now off the stairs.

Hi, err—Nice to meet you." She said in a nervous tone because by this time, Ron was about two feet from where she stood.

* * *

**At Dinner

* * *

**

"Well, for the last year I've been hunting Voldemort, unsuccessfully. I found that my talent is teaching (three guesses why 1. Boys 2. Teenaged Boys 3. Perverted teenaged boys), and I have managed to capture at least twenty deatheaters with in the past six months. I'm not quite sure of my total count."

"Teaching, Defense against the dark arts, am I not mistaken?"

By this time Molly had cleaned away the dinner dishes and wash them. She came back to the table to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Well I believe that it's time for bed you four."

"But Mum, every one but Ginny is of age. Do we really have to go?" said Ron

"Well, You grow up way to fast. Well, Ginny I guess you should be going then." Said Mrs. Weasley with a tone of admirement

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, I am rather tired. I'll be going as well."

The seventeen year olds all left with Amanda. Without her, there really was nothing for them to stay for except boring talk of years gone by.

* * *

The Boys Room

* * *

"Harry, she's our teacher?"

"Yes for the millionth time. You have a crush on her."

"I do not!. Maybe your right."

"But she is not really a borders like I told you, she's got a different name."

"Do you know it? Tell me, Harry."

"I don't. I'll tell you this. She slipped up with Malfoy and almost said it. It starts with a S.L. I think."

After several minutes of silent thought in the dark, the nodded off.

* * *

The Girls Room

* * *

"My brother likes you." Said Ginny

"I can tell. What am I going to do when I have to teach all of them while their thinking about undressing me in their minds?"

"Well there's a downer." Said Ginny

"So…has Harry gone googgly eye on you?" Hermoine asked

"Yes. He's sweet, but does he do that to every girl he comes across or just us three?

"No, he's like my brother he does that to all the beautiful girls." Ginny added matter-of-factly.

"Very well. Sweet Dreams." Amanda answered

Then they fell asleep one by one.

A few weeks later, every one from Harry to Ginny was packed and ready to go to Hogwarts. Harry was in an excellent conversation with the painting of Sirius, Ginny arguing with Ron about how she could have possibly gone out with whomever she was dating now in the first place, and Hermoine was talking with Remus about the differences between doxies and pixies. Amanda finally came out of her room dragging a heavy trunk out to a car she had requested from a friend in London. Ron and Harry noticed and began to help.

"Thank you but I don't need that much help." She said but neither of them managed to hear her.

Today Amanda was wearing a pair of black low hip hugger bellbottoms with a shirt that tied behind the neck so you could see her back (I can't Remember what they're called). But what was this? She had a Tattoo! Well not so much a tattoo as it was a Brand mixed into a Tattoo. It was a clever drawing of a half dragon half serpent. Harry noticed it when she turned around. He wondered how on earth she could have such a tattoo, but he never asked.

Now that the car was here everyone managed to have fit his or her trunks in the enchanted back (they had special permission). They piled in and off they were. About five minutes later, they were at Kings Cross.

Everyone managed to get trolleys and loaded their trunks into the station. They found the platform. After checking to make sure no muggles were watching they entered the barrier two at a time. Mr. Weasley and Ginny, Ron and Hermoine, Harry and Mrs. Weasley and finally Amanda.

"Well now that we're here, let me say good bye dears." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone got their hugs and proceeded to the train.

"Amanda come sit with us." Ron insisted.

"I can't Professor McGonagall asked that I get to know the Head boy and girl. I'm stuck in the Heads compartment." She said very unhappily.

* * *

Amanda's POV

* * *

I walked into the compartment for the Heads only to find what I would rather have stayed lost, Draco. (Again, I'm changing an obvious fact that McGonagall would never choose Draco to be Head boy, but I really like this fact.)

"Hello beautiful, finally given up on Potter and come for something better?"

"Actually Draco, I have been assigned to this cabin to be informed as much as possible before I arrive. Fortunately Hermoine will be here soon to help me. So please heed my warning and be quiet or face a week of detentions. Mr. Malfoy please no Polyjiuce Potion when you receive them."

Draco was shocked that I even knew that he had someone use polyjuice Potion before. Then he came to his senses and realized it to be a lucky guess. Seeing as how no one on the face of the planet thinks about the unobvious.

"Please Draco, do you expect me to be teaching if I didn't happen to KNOW what your thinking ALL the time." I said

"You sound just like the filthy mudblood."

At that moment Hermoine stepped in and help change the subject. Draco listened intently to find out what house I'd be representing. Luckily I had been nice enough to ignore his thought or else I would listen to him this very second. : Inwardly smiles:

"Well, you know about the houses, the teachers, what else?"

"Sorry, I've been living at Hogwarts for 6 years now, but I had been hiding and well, I know the teachers I know every thing except for what the students are like. You, I know, as the clever witch from Gryffindor, Draco, which I've been cursed, to meet, is the exact reason I don't want to represent Slytherin. Harry, famous brave Gryffindor, Ron is the irresponsible tall one, and Ginny is the girl of the family. Anyone else I should watch out for?"

"_She's in Slytherin! Bloody Hell! Well no wonder. Look at her body it has Pureblood written all over it. Wonder what family?" Draco thought._

"Well, there is Neville Longbottom, a very honest caring boy, Pansy Parkinson, the residential whore, Pavarti Patil, she's the gossiper, oh and don't forget about you know who else."

Who?" Draco spat forgetting that he was ONLY listening.

None of your business, Mr. Malfoy." I said sounding like McGonagall.

I leaned over to get my notebook out of my purse that I put on the floor conveniently and Malfoy noticed my tattoo.

"Where you get the tattoo?"

"Well since everyone has been wondering today, I got it in Auror training. You know Umbridge? Well she hates me with a passion. Anyway, she forced it as a command. As my superior, I had to follow every order she gave me, whether painful, difficult, or wrong."

"How come?" Draco asked

"Do you ever shut up?" asked Amanda

Hermoine continued her references of the people once Malfoy had been assigned a detention.

"Well, you-know-who is a teacher here. He teaches Potions I think." Said Hermione thoughtfully

"Yes he does. Jac…Professor Frost is a good friend of mine." I responded

"Who the bloody Hell are you two talking about?" Draco said aggitatedly

"Draco this does not concern you." I growled

"The hell it doesn't. Professor Slughorn is gone, isn't he?" Draco with the slightest hint of fear

"Yes, but for good reason. The head Mistress will be explaining the circumstances."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Harry stared out into the darkness. They were clearly near Hogsmeade station.

"Ron, Should we go looking for Hermione?" Harry asked

They had been sitting in that compartment for hours with no visit from the Ferret. They left for the head compartment only to find a sleeping Hermione and Amanda. Malfoy had been starring at Amanda and Hermione's showing cleavage and had a very noticeable erection.

Ron noticed and headed to Malfoy to hit him until he saw more than stars. Harry didn't object and moved forward to help Ron. But in the movement Hermione woke up and brought her feet out. In that instant, Ron tripped over her feet.

"Ahh!"

Then Malfoy jumped up and got out of the way just in time for Ron to hit his head on the seat and black out.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Potter?" spat Draco

"Well I thought that was perfectly damned obvious."

"Boys, stop this instant or it's a month of detention with your worst living nightmare." Amanda shouted trying to contain the boys without injury.

Harry and Draco stopped and sat politely as they could under the circumstances set from the past six years.

"Thank you. Now we have arrived. Please behave or I will sentence points off houses. I will not fear taking points off my own fucking house."

"You mean Slytherin?" Said Draco eagerly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Now please get off the train." Said Amanda

* * *

The end of chappie number three! I really liked this chapter. Because I got to play around with Malfoy.

Love peace chicken grease

Flamed-heart


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6 

**The Heir's War

* * *

**

Harry Hermoine and Ron stepped out of the thestral pulled carriage onto the front steps of Hogwarts. This was to be their final year. They walked up the steps once more and into the Great Hall. Hermoine sat facing the Slytherin table. This was very unusual for her. (A/n Trust me, this will tie in later)

After everyone was seated and sorted into houses, McGonagall stood to say a few words.

"Last year we experienced many losses, such as that of our set of Divination professors, yet another, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor as well, and that of the finest Potions Master Hogwarts has seen in centuries. Yes students, there will be many changes to staff. But be cheerful for I have found replacements for all. I present to you Professor Jacob Frost, your new potions Master, Also, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Amanda Gabriella Borders, and as well as your divination professor, Salen Vagus."

There was quite a number of applause from the male half of the room. Amanda stepped lightly to her designated seat. She was changed into a tight, revealing robe that caught even Flitwick's gaze. Amanda must have been part Veela for the boys' reactions. Professor Frost was a tall man with short mixed colored hair. He had a face that could bring women to there knees. This man was damn fine.

Then, still standing, Professor McGonagall spoke into the chatter. "Now children a few more announcements, the forbidden forest is still off limits to all students. More importantly, there will be a contest this year. I present the Heir's War. Two students from each house who show the most traits from those of who started their house will be chosen to face the same fears and battles as the founders themselves faced. Those who participate receive one N.E.W.T. for any subject they choose. The winner receives that and ten thousand Galleons. The last requirement is that the participant must be seventh year, or of that age. We will be using the Goblet of fire once again it will be in the entrance hall. You must be 17, 18, or 19 to participate. To enter, write your name and house on a piece of parchment and stuff it in. Tuck in children."

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron loudly

"I know what you mean mate. I can finally pass a test without the help of Hermione her or a Damned book.

"Harry! Please no cursing!"

"Sorry, Mione."

Near the end of the feast, Amanda looked down to see everyone very happy. Many at each table were talking excited to the person next to them. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and found Harry, Ron and Hermione speaking in the same manner. She turned her gaze again to find the Malfoy boy she met on the train looking up at the staff table towards her. He smirked and looked away. _What's with him? _She asked herself.

The feast ended rather soon after that. Everyone went to their common rooms and the teachers left to their private rooms. Amanda just so happened to have a room next to the Head Boy and Girl. Her room was a gorgeous blood red. The curtains and drawings were jet black. The bed itself could fit three people comfortably the chandelier and metal objects were all silver. All the wood in the room was painted black. This room was a very dark heaven.

Amanda moved on to the bathroom. It was amazing. There was a giant bathtub in the floor much like a small swimming pool. The taps were silver. The marble in the room was a dark soothing green. The shower was large enough to fit two people spaciously.

The kitchenette was absolutely perfect. It was connected to the dining area, which in turn was connected to the common room. The whole set of rooms were dark maroon. The wood in the cabinets and tables were the most soothing color of chestnut wood Amanda had ever seen. She began to think she could get use to this.

Just as she was beginning to ponder on what to do first out of a bath with vanilla or lavender, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called

Then walked in Jacob Frost and Professor McGonagall.

"Care for a chat?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

"What about?" asked Amanda eagerly

"About becoming the Slytherin Champion. Are you absolutely sure you can handle the stress of the ordeal…" began professor McGonagall

"With being and Auror, teacher, hunting and being hunted by every extremist Death eater there is." Injected Jacob

"Professor"

"Call me Minerva, my dear Amanda"

"Minerva" said Amanda "I believe I can handle anything you can throw at me."

Professor McGonagall raised his wand to throw a potted plant. Amanda lifted her hand and the pot and plant caught fire. The pot cracked several times due to the heat. Amanda lowered her hand and the smoldering pot fell to the floor. It gave one final puff of smoke and lied there.

"See?"

"Quite so" said Minerva

"Besides, who else more fitting to be Slytherin champion that the heir of Slytherin herself." Said Jacob

"Jacob, what if some one were listening just then? I can't risk being found. You know just as much as Professor McGonagall here that if Voldemort found me I'd be dead in a literal heartbeat." Amanda raved

"But you would have sensed them, Amanda." Said professor McGonagall

"That's not the point. They may have known Occlumency or something of the sort."

"Fine MY mistake! But you know, it's not like he doesn't know your you already." Said Jacob Frost throwing up his arms in defeat

"Yes, but you know that he hasn't found me yet and I can still live a normal life. Well as normal as a person of my status can."

"I think we should leave you to your unpacking, Amanda. Oh and you Jacob, Must you continue to quarrel with her on every topic. You two haven't changed since I taught you both. It's hard to believe that you two will be married soon.

Jacob looked hurt and misunderstood. "But Professor, she started it."

"Good Night Jacob."

* * *

The next morning

* * *

"Hey, I'm hungry."

"Me too. Let's go meet Hermione and go to… Where is Hermione's room?"

"I don't know mate. Let's go anyway. Maybe she'll find her way down and we can eat." Said Ron eagerly

"Fine"

They made their way down several halls and moving staircases and came across two doors they had never seen in that hall before. On the left door were a lion and a serpent forming a heart. And on the left door was an Egyptian Cobra with glowing red eyes, head raised and neck stretched to its full width.

Harry looked at the doors. He guessed quickly that they belonged to the head boy and girl and the other still left him a little baffled. Then he figured it out. The right door belonged to Amanda. Ron must have seen the same thing.

"Let's ask Amanda to eat Breakfast with us."

"I don't think she can. She's a teacher."

"Yeah. I forgot. Well she's not as old and the other teachers. Maybe she can still sit with us. She's supposed to be in 7th year anyway."

At that moment, Draco Malfoy stepped over the threshold of the left door and gave an evil smirk.

"Waiting for your fair maiden, weasel? And how about you potter? Seriously you two can't do anything at all with out you precious blasted bookworm mudblood."

Finally Hermione stepped out of the room,. But something is quite extraordinarily different about her. Harry couldn't place his finger on it for a minute or two. Then Whoa! She was wearing clothes much more revealing than permitted by the Hogwarts Dress Code. And they mean MUCH shorter, revealing, and tighter than allowed. Back at Grimmauld Place, it wasn't as noticeable but now, it drastically was.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with the mudblood?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" said Ron and Harry Simultaneously.

"It's me" began Hermione to an astonished Malfoy," I just decided to be a little more…..open."

"I'll bet. Ok, I'm stuck to you so let's get going, NOW."

"What do you mean 'stuck to her?'"

Professor McGonagall wants us to go everywhere and do everything together. And I mean every thing. She wants us to build house unity." Said a Hermione they new. Smart.

"Even bathing and dressing and sleeping?" Said Ron interestingly

Unfortunately, Yes we even share a bed" Hermoine gave an involuntary shiver to show her disgust.

"That's got to be horrible for you, Mione."

They all went down several more staircases and hallways and finally entered the great Hall. They all sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Why must we sit with the bloody Gryffindors?"

"Because I want to sit with my friends."

"So I want to sit with MY friends at MY table."

They began to hand out schedules. The group began to read what the have.

"Bloody Hell!" we've got Amanda first thing for Defense Against The Dark Arts. Oh, but it's with Slytherin. That's not good." Said Ron

"Hey. It's not like I'm not getting enough stares because I'm sitting with a bunch of Damned Gryffindors." Whispered Malfoy hotly

"Then we have Potions, also with Slytherin. Oh and the day's looking up. Herbology with Hufflepuff. Its good today's Sunday. We don't start work until tomorrow. This will be good. Oh, but what about Amanda, can she come with us?" Ron finished

"Don't know, mate. Maybe. Or she might have work. Do teachers work on the weekends?" answered Harry

They went about their business most of the day unfortunately, without Hermione.

"Why Malfoy"

They went to talk to Hagrid, but he was in the forest and they didn't want to start trouble in there this year or face what Hagrid may be hiding. They went to the lake but it was too crowded with people enjoying there final summer day. They even looked to visit Amanda, but she was nowhere to be found. Finally, it was late enough to sleep so they gave up on the day and went to bed early.

In the night, Harry woke to a horrible noise resembling a dying animal. It sounded much like a dog more than any other animal. Harry looked for the source of the sound, but found none. Just when he was about to give up searching, he looked out the window for a fraction of a second and saw a dark outline of a big dog. Harry stopped and looked closer to see clearly the big black dog. The dog had a huge gash on its left shoulder.

Harry thought about where he had seen such a dog before. Finally, it came to him. The dog must be Sirius. "Could that be him?" He said to himself. In the few seconds it took him to say the words, the black dog had vanished into the forest.

For a few more minutes Harry stood there at the window thinking. Harry debated with himself whether he should wake Ron and go into the forest to search for the dog but thought better of the action. Instead, he decided to go back to sleep. He tried to sleep but none came to him. The thought that the big black dog could possibly be Sirius, that Sirius could be alive wasn't allowing any sleep to come to him.

Harry watched the sun rise the next morning without the thought of the dog leaving his mind he rolled out of his four poster and into his school robes.

* * *

Yet another chappie

Love peace chicken grease

Flamed-heart


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First Lessons

* * *

Amanda woke early the next morning to find the work of many house elves in her room. They had made her breakfast, made up her bed and pick out her best robes. House elves can really accessorize. Now that she was dressed, she was ready to teach a bunch of 7th years until they dropped.

She made her way slowly to the classroom she was to teach her Defense against the Dark Arts classes in for the year. When she arrived, the male half of the population of the 7th year Hogwarts students was standing there waiting for her arrival. There were maybe two or three girls standing amongst the young gentlemen of Gryffindor and Slytherin. By the time she had gone in, put her books on her desk and straightened her robes, the final student had walked through the doors. She had a good lesson planned out to start the year out with a kick. Something that most of her students probably didn't know existed, and yet it was so close to them. They had no idea how close…

"Good morning all of you. Today, I bring to you a topic that most of you are most likely unfamiliar with. But before I begin, I must pressure you on the fact that you are quite very behind in this course of Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I've taken the liberty to grant you all permission for field studies, to take you to the front lines so to speak.

"As many of you know I am an Auror, more specifically, I am the captain of the department of mysteries. I'll be taking all of you into Hogsmeade to our head quarters there. It'll be several weeks though. You will get to watch first hand how we teach our new Aurors to defend themselves and attack. By the time we get to go, we will be caught up enough to identify some more of the spells they use than you would without me. Now any questions before we begin the lesson?" she finished

"What kind of things will they be fighting?" asked Draco

"Ah, they usually use Deatheaters, but by that time I think they will be working on a wider variety. Things like Evil Vampires and Evil werewolves. Not all creatures of a species are evil and want to kill everything just like people. Not all of us run a rampage. Anything else? No, well since there's not another hand raised, we will proceed. How many of you know what a Intremance is?"

Hermione's hand shot up so fast Neville, who was sitting close by, almost took the blow.

"Alright, that's more than I expected."

Everyone put there hands down and waited.

"Intremances are extremely rare. There's only a counted one Intremance left. You can compare them to vampires. Like vampires, they must drink blood to survive. Well, they need it more to health than survival. They are immortal, but have heartbeats and are born, not made. Many centuries ago the first Intremance was born. No name was rewarded to this new species. Later on, two more families were born: Leona Saylear and Deevon Kunock. The unnamed family took the name of Vansire. Now, they will the power of seduction and will bending, but unlike vampires they can walk in the sun freely and are not driven away by garlic and they are able to walk into a home without invitation. They are almost impossible to kill. Vampires can die by prolonged exposure to sunlight, stake to the heart, beheading and the killing curse. The Intremance is unsusceptible to all of the listed deaths. The only way to kill an Intremance is to kill the object of their love. See that's the problem with Saylear and Kunock. They fell in love with mortals. Though so did Vansire. Saylear and Kunock have died out but the eldest still remains. Another interesting fact would be that Kunock and Vansire have always had male heirs while Saylear has always had female. It is theoretical that if two Intremances were to fall in love together they would be invincible. Now anything you want to ask?"

"Like vampires, can they turn humans into immortals?" said Hermione

No, see that's why they all died. Their mates usually died of old age, in turn they die and well they kind of go puff. If one were to fall in love with a vampire they could possibly live forever but that's it.

Why is it true love that separates them form life and death?" said Draco

Truthfully, I don't know. But being the object of one's love you would learn a thing or two.

"One fell in love with you" spoke up Neville

"Yes. And I he."

What's his name?" said Draco

"If I told you I would have to kill you," said Amanda (A/N I just had to say that)

Amanda abruptly changed the subject to homework assignments. She received several groans from around the room.

"Now listen. I don't assign a ton that you can't get done in a week and then forget about other teachers assignments. I never liked to do homework, so you're not getting much homework from me mainly because I don't have the time to grade it. That and I believe your smart enough. No homework."

The room erupted into cheers and hoots and several sighs of relief. Everyone on the room was now completely looking forward to her next lesson. She only spent about 70 of the class time and they had several minutes left.

"Now I would like to tell you about another subject. Do any of you know what Occlumency may be?"

Hermoine stood up in her attempt to get to answer the question. Amanda recognized her and let her answer. "It's used to block others who attempt to hack into one's mind to steal thoughts and memories."

"Well, I believe you can learn this challenging subject. You all seem strong minded and willed. Thus, what you need for such a demanding course." Amanda paused to look at the clock on the far side of the wall, "Now, pack up. Next Monday I expect bright faces and cheery smiles ready to learn more on the subject of Intremances and Occlumency."

They went about their business for the remainder of the class. They sat there and talked and gossiped about all sorts of things. The bell abruptly rang and they all filed out the door one by one. Hermoine was once again excluded from the trio. Harry had over heard a few words of Draco and Hermione's conversation one day and, strangely, Draco had begun to call Hermoine by her first name and she to him. Odd Harry thought

The direction to potions had changed with the staff. No longer was Potions in the dungeons, but was on the third floor corridor. Harry and Ron walked in to find Professor Frost sitting at his desk poetically reading a potions book titled 'What to Do When Potions Go Bad'. The professor noticed them standing in his door and automatically invited them into the room.

"Please boys, take a seat."

As Harry walked to a desk near the left wall, he noticed a potion near the side of professor Frost's desk. It was a dark red, almost the color of blood but darker. Harry wondered over to the side closest to the potion.

"What's that potion for?" Harry didn't realize that he had spoken this out loud.

"This is a location potion. I'm making it for professor borders." Said professor Frost

"What does she need it for?" Harry pressed the professor for the answer just as he was pressing the subject.

"For when she goes hunting tonight. She's hunting the right hand man of Voldemort himself." The professor added punctually

"And who would that be" Harry pressed him again to answer the question which the professor did without hesitation.

"Lucius Malfoy. Didn't you expect it?" (A/N: Lucius is still on the loose in this fic)

"Well, we don't know exactly what to expect anymore, professor." Harry answered truthfully

They finished their little conversation of questions and Harry took his seat next to Ron. Professor Frost stood up and began the lesson.

"Good morning students. Today I expect to see you study the different types and effects of love potions. In our next lesson you will continue you studies and after that we might brew your chosen love potion. You're probably thinking 'we're not allowed' but it's part of your curriculum. Now let me separate you into groups. Granger, Malfoy Weasley, Bulstrode Potter, Parkinson Longbottom, Brown…" he went and on and on until all the Slytherin and Gryffindor students were partnered. And then began again "We will continue today with studying the types of love and lust potions and their symptoms and later you and your partner will chose one of the potions, construct it and try it out on yourselves. This will be a large sum of your grade for the year."

"So you're going to make us fall in love with one another?" blurted Draco

"More to the lines of your match. Most of the potions attract you to your mate or perfect match. You won't fall in love just…act like it. My fiancé will be joining us when we try them out. But until then we will classify and study any love or lust potion possible."

"Fiancé, who is she?" asked Draco yet again without permission

"You'll see."

After class, Harry and the gang went down the spiral staircase to go to Herbology. At the bottom of the stairs they could see the Goblet of Fire. Amanda was stuffing in two small slips of parchment into the bottom of the Goblet without suffering pain from the flames.

"She's pyrokinetic. Flames can't hurt her." Said Ron very secretively

"The flames can't hurt anyone. Oh, don't you remember fourth year? Excuse me." said Hermione very punctual

Hermione walked across the limit line and pulled out three small wades of parchment she threw them all into the goblet and came back to walk with her friends.

"I've entered all three of us." She said

"But we may not have wanted to enter Mione." Ron complained

"But you did."

Will you just give it a rest?"

"Oh, Malfoy I forgot you were with us," said Ron

"Yeah it's rather easy to do a thing like that. Any way, Hermione, why do we have to drag this ferret around with us all day?" Said Harry

"I told you, Harry. House unity." Said Hermione

"But…"

"No buts"

"But..."

"Harry!"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Draco ending the quarrel

"Who died and made you ruler of the Earth?" said Ron with a sarcastic tone

"Can't we all just shut up as Draco says and walk to the green house in peace?" said Hermione

"You notice that Malfoy will be the only Slytherin in that class?" asked Ron

"Yes, well tomorrow, I have to follow him around." Answered Hermione

They continued the journey to the new green house in silence. They had been upgraded to green house 7. It was home to the more exotic plants.

Harry, Ron Hermione, and Malfoy all entered the smoldering greenhouse to discover a plant larger than Hagrid himself. It looked a lot like a pansy. Nothing like the person.

"Lapazies, I love these. They're so beautiful." Exclaimed Hermione

As it turned out, Lapazies were the topic of Herbology for the day. Hermione was so intrigued by the giant plant she was often caught staring at it.

The rest of the class went by very quickly as did the rest of the day Soon everyone was sitting at their own house. Hermione had finally been separated from Malfoy. She was now sitting next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron. McGonagall stood and the room quieted very quickly. All were excited to hear the names of the new champions.

"Will Mr. Filch please bring the goblet?"

The doors to the halls swung open on their massive hinges to reveal an old caretaker in what must have been an attempt to clean himself up for the revealing of the new Champions. He placed the Goblet of the stool used every year for the sorting hat.

"We now may begin." Boomed Professor McGonagall

The candles dimmed with a wave of McGonagall's old wand. A small bit of parchment shot out of the blue flames.

"The first champion for Gryffindor is Harry Potter."

The room erupted with cheers for the new champion. The next bit of parchment floated out of the goblet.

"Hufflepuff's new champion number one is Ronald Weasley."

The room was in shock. Then, complaints and cheers could be heard shouted from every which way. McGonagall raised her hand and the room became dead silent.

"I suppose the goblet chose the best recipient, despite house difference. The goblet has made its decision and we must accept this."

McGonagall's words seemed to hit the spot and the crowd quieted to hear the next name. Ron had changed to a brilliant shade of white. He seemed as translucent as nearly headless Nick. The next small amount of parchment flew threw the air.

"Ravenclaw's next champion is Hermione Granger."

The same process repeated for Hermione. She had changed to a bright red. A very good contrast with Ginny's hair.

"The first champion for Slytherin is Professor Amanda Borders."

The hall erupted with glad cheers, hoots and hollers for the blushing girl. (A/N I'm from the south, so the phrase hoots-n-hollers is a natural thing) The next round of parchment began to be regurgitated from the goblet.

"Gryffindor's second champion is Professor Jacob Frost." (For reference, Frost is 19)

Now the cheers were beginning to slow and quiet. The next slip of parchment came from the goblet.

"Second champion for Hufflepuff is Melody Hart."

Not quite as many cheers as the other champions.

"Ravenclaw's second is Isaac Cane."

Almost no cheers at all came from the awaiting crowd of students.

"The final, but not least, Champion for Slytherin is Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The students went wild with cheers and catcalls, well, the Slytherin part of it anyway. Gryffindor students could be seen with sneers on each normally bright face.

"Now the ceremony is complete. I invite all of you to a good night's sleep. Pleasant dreams all of you." The Professor was glad to send them away.

Everyone proceeded to his or her common rooms. There would surely be a party held in the names of the new champions.

* * *

Love Peace chicken grease

Flamed-heart


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

J.K. Rowling: La la la

Mysterious voice: Avada Kedavra

Zap POW

J.R.: Ahh that hurt!

Mysterious voice: You didn't die!

J.R.: Who are you?

Mysterious voice: The author of a story.

J.R.: What story?

Author: I told you. You didn't die why not?

J.R.: Because I'm a Intremance like that story by flamed-heart says

Flamed Heart: Oh, you read my story?

J.R.: Maybe anyway, why are you trying to kill me?

Flamed-Heart: I want to own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy licks lips

J.R: Well there's only one way to kill me and I'll never tell.

Flamed-Heart: I already know. I made it up.

J.R.: Oh, yeah, I forgot. Well, see you

Flamed-Heart: Love, Peace, Chicken grease.

J.R.: What's that supposed to mean?

Flamed-Heart: I don't know. I just started saying it.

J.R. : Oh, well. Bye

Flamed-Heart: Wait, do you love someone?

J.R.: No, Why?

Flamed-Heart: Well, I was going to try and kill you, but you can't die at any rate.

J.R.: Ok. Nice meeting you bye

Flamed-Heart: You, too. Bye.

Now that you have had some stupidity that I so gladly shared, you can enjoy the next chapter. J.K. Rowling still owns everything but Amanda, Jacob, and the term Intremance.

* * *

The trio walked into the Gryffindor Common room to one of the biggest parties they had ever seen. There was butterbeer and chocolate and cake in every corner of the room.

The room applauded the three Champions and pulled them into the center of the vast amount of people.

"This is all very nice, but I'm frankly too shocked to have a party. I think I'll go to sleep." Said Hermione who still looked rather shocked.

"Now come on. Give it a try," said Seamus.

Everyone new Seamus liked the new and improved Hermione, but didn't have the heart to tell.

"Yeah, listen to Seamus, Mione. It's just the beginning of the party." Said Ron hoping she'd change her mind.

"Hermione's right. Tomorrow is a school day. We got to sleep Ron. You can enjoy the party." Said Harry yawning as he finished the last sentence.

"Fine, but you'll be missing some party." Said Ron as Lavender came up to him in an attempt to seduce him

"That's alright." Answered Harry

"You know, you would probably stay if you hadn't had so many in you honor already." Back lashed Ron

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry with a look of pure menace

"It means you always get the glory and when we get it, you always back away and don't enjoy it with us and ruin it for the rest of us."

By the end of the sentence, Ron had begun to yell.

"Ron, I don't try to. If it will make you feel better I'll stay. How 'bout you Mione?" said Harry, defusing the situation

"Yeah, I'll stay. It does look rather tempting." Answered Hermione

Ron rolled the idea of forgiving Harry around in his head.

"Get down here." Said Ron with his silly grin

Harry walked down staircase and Hermione walked from her spot at the portrait hole and joined Ron in the center of the room.

"Forgive me?" pleaded Harry

"Yeah." answered the ridiculous red head

Everyone cheered once more for the champions and began singing "He's a Jolly Good Fellow" or in Hermione's case, "For She's a Jolly good Lady". They had a blast and regretted even thinking of going to bed early. Harry was glad that he wasn't having trouble with Ron again. Hermoine was being glanced and stared at by several boys. Dean even asked her out.

Harry was getting ready to finally sleep when he looked out the window. The dog had returned and was staring up at his window and wagging its tail. Suddenly the dog morphed into a human.

"Sirius! Ron look, It's Sirius!"

Ron came to the window. His eyes grew wide for the second time that night.

"Get the invisibility cloak. We'll go to him."

Ron did so and they both went out the portrait hole. It seemed like it took twenty minutes to get down to the massive front doors. It really only took twelve. Harry and Ron walked out to the lean figure that was Sirius. They uncloaked themselves.

"Harry, Ron. You saw me."

"Sirius we need to get you to McGonagall."

"Fine let's go under the cloak. Can't be seen. I'm still a criminal."

"No, you're not. You've been cleared." Said Harry

Harry covered Sirius with the cloak and all of them headed for the stone Gargoyle.

They entered the large study of the kindly professor, taking off the cloak as they went. Harry spotted the professor first.

"Professor McGonagall. Look, we found Sirius."

McGonagall turned around in her overstuffed armchair to look at the mal-nourished man.

"Sirius Black. You're alive."

"And Kicking" added Sirius

"All of you have a seat."

They did as the wise professor instructed them.

"Now Sirius, how did you escape the veil?" asked McGonagall pleasantly

"Let me explain it first. Once you fall through, you have to keep your wits about you. If you don't you lose your mind and eventually self. I –err-it's a lot like being in Azkaban. But instead of creatures that suck away all happiness, there's a vast of nothingness that steals all hope. It, I guess, has the effect of losing your soul to a Dementor's kiss. I saw so many death eaters that were cast into the veil years back. When one loses all hope, they give up even trying to live. The veil allows you to live through eternity. You experience all the torture and sorrow and sadness there is in the world. That's all you have in there. Nothing pleasant. I, like when I was in Azkaban, had more than hope that I would escape. I had the promise to myself that I would never let anything happen to you Harry. As I've been gone for how long?"

"Two years" answered McGonagall, losing the glimmer in her eyes

"Two years." Said Sirius with astonishment in his voice

They sat there in uncomfortable silence for several minutes.

"Maybe we should get you something to eat, Sirius. You look famished" McGonagall broke the silence.

"I agree. I'm starving. I've only been able to eat the scraps people threw out to me. Minerva, could I possibly stay here at Hogwarts?"

She thought for a few moments.

"Then it is settled. You will be the happiness of the students. Yes, Sirius, you may stay. Now excuse me."

She lifted herself fromher seat and went to the fireplace. She opened a satchel by the side of the fire and threw in some floo powder and called out 'kitchens'.

"You called Mistress?" answer a small elf.

"Sirius what would you like?"

"A plate of stew would suffice. Oh, and some milk."

Minerva returned her head to the fire and answered the house elf and the food appeared in her arms. The connection to the kitchens was severed and Sirius received his meal graciously.

"Now, Harry, Ron please go to sleep. I don't want you to not be able to keep your eyes open tomorrow." Said McGonagall

The boys left and Sirius Talked with the headmistress.

"Who teaches that course? Still that bag of bones Trelawney?" asked Sirius

"We have a new girl teaching THAT course." Said McGonagall with venom dripping off the last few words. "You'll never believe who's teaching Defense against the dark arts."

"Tell me, my dear Professor."

"Amanda Slytherin."

"Really, that little girl from the order. She's no older than Harry and already teaching. She still an Auror?" said Sirius with amazement in his husky voice

"Yes, she is still an Auror and working well. And to be exact, she is 17 days younger than Harry."

"Oh, Maybe Harry could find a future in her."

"She's engaged to be married."

"Oh, to who?"

"Jacob Frost."

"You mean that potions whiz that I caught her kissing in my family's house? Why'd she even stay there anyway?"

"Yes the very same. She was there because of her father. You remember the circumstances all too well."

"Well, I suppose. I never really like her parentage. For Merlin's sake, her father's the reason everything happened to us, and her mother…Poor soul."

"There's nothing we could have done for Lorelei, Sirius. She was under so many spells that we would've killed them both if we tried to save them. We're just lucky that Amanda was okay, but Lorelei…" McGonagall seemed Grave

"I suppose I should turn in. Where should I go?" Sirius said after several moments of silence

"You may stay in the hospital wing for the night and I shall have your chambers made first thing in the morning."

"G'night Professor."

"Please, call me Minerva."


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda walked out the door to her rooms and into the silent hall. She was wearing something resembling a set of death eater's robes, in fact, they were. She stopped at the door to admire her house symbol. The Egyptian Cobra's eyes flashed a marvelous shade of yellow before quickly changing back to their normal color of glowing red. Amanda smiled a coy smile of hers and huffed the air out of her lungs.

She began to walk down the lonesome, gloomy hall. Soon she was at the gates of Hogwarts. She walked out and Apparated. McGonagall watched from the balcony that once belonged to the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts had every seen as Amanda left for her mission with the order.

Amanda arrived at the Riddle house in little Hangleton. She walked up to Gregory Goyle's father who served as the guard that week. He allowed her into the Death eater's meeting. She took her seat at the back of the room while she waited for the remainder of Voldemort's followers to show their ugly faces. Voldemort walked into the room and the beginning was nigh.

The final death eater made their way into the room and the meeting began.

"On our agenda is the death of not only my young enemy, but of my daughter. You all are familiar of her work as an Auror. She is now teaching at Hogwarts. We get rid of her and we weaken Potter and his friends. She must be eliminated. Crabbe, Bring in the lure."

Crabbe brought in a slender, shabby man, Remus Lupin. Amanda began to panic under her drawn hood.

She began to stand to leave but Voldemort began to speak.

"Amanda will no doubtfully come for her friends. Just as her friend Harry, she can't resist helping someone in trouble." He began to laugh hysterically

Everyone laughed with the king of the rally. He was bending down to talk in some young lady's ear. Amanda concluded that she must be his mistress, his tease. Amanda silently gagged.

Something in Amanda's head clicked and she smirked. 'Can't resist? …Watch me.' She thought

"Now bring out the food and feast my followers, feast! I bring also to you entertainment."

Indeed he had brought them entertainment. There were thirty maybe forty prostitutes entering the room. Each man had one and Voldemort and his right hand man had a total of three each. Amanda turned to the door the hookers had walked through and saw a dozen or so men walk in. They were male prostitutes. Amanda took no pleasure in this but played along as so to look as if she were enjoying herself.

"So you gonna show us that pretty face?" said one man as he past in his leather pants.

"Come on beautiful. Let's see that face."

* * *

Harry had finally drifted off to sleep when he began to dream of the meeting. The dream was so vivid. Voldemort had a daughter here. He began to sweat in his sleep. The meeting turned into a prostitute collection and one girl at the meeting strangely looked like Amanda in a Death eater's cloak. Harry was startled into a waking state.

Harry turned to his night stand a retrieved his glasses. He took the invisibility cloak and headed to McGonagall's office for the second time that night.

Harry went up the gargoyle's hidden steps and entered McGonagall's study to find that she was still awake at this hour of the night.

"Harry, what are you doing here in the hour of the night?"

"I had a dream professor. I dreamt that Amanda was at a death eater's meeting with Voldemort and prostitutes and food and everything. Even the plotting of my death and of some girls here at the school."

"Harry, calm down. Yes she is at a meeting tonight. She's pretending to be a death eater as to retrieve information from Voldemort. It is quite alright Harry. She's just doing her duties for the Order."

Harry calmed down and settled himself into a chair. He began to think.

"Voldemort is plotting her death."

"I'm quite aware of the situation. He has been for some time now." Answered the wise woman sitting behind the former headmaster's desk.

Harry felt he was forgetting a rather important detail of his dream but could not remember it.

"Go back to your bed once again, Harry. Get some sleep."

Harry did as told.

* * *

"Now that your bellies are all full and your lust properly satisfied, again we will go over the ploy for destroying the order. Malfoy, your in charge of blackmail, Crabbe you and Goyle will assist Malfoy. Parkinson, you will do the forgery, and McNair, I want you to do guard duty for my hideaway. Now over the plan. Malfoy will be in charge of extortion, get new blackmail on some of them. Parkinson, if Malfoy fails or can't be quick enough, you will forge the signatures of the WizenGamot. I need a way into the castle. Now I want you to get the ministry to sign a restraint so Amanda is trapped in the castle. In one month they will be taking the students of Hogwarts out. Then they may leave. Other exceptions are excluded. One week, our plan should be in effect. Two months, we launch our attack."

"Master, should we begin as soon as tonight?" asked Malfoy defiantly

"Yes if it makes it easier for you to retrieve the damned blackmail."

"May we disperse?"

"Did ask for questions?"

"No, my lord."

"Now in two months, Amanda Rose Avira Gabrielle Slytherin shall die!"

Hermoine for once was late for class that day. She didn't want to work with Malfoy much less brew a love potion with him. Professor Frost didn't take points but warned her.

"Class, today we will brew those lovely potions of yours, No pun intended. I hope each team has chosen their potion to brew. Now you may begin."

Everyone was talking and whispering to complete the potion so they could see who would fall in love with whom.

"Professor, where is your fiancé?"

"She couldn't make it. She had to go to work and still wouldn't tell me where that is. Damn Auror business," by the end of the sentence, Professor Frost had begun to talk to himself.

The class was a little disappointed to hear that Jacob's Fiancé was not to come. They were still glad that they were able to make the love potions.

The class steadily worked for the first half of the lesson. Only one group remained incomplete, Hermoine and Malfoy. They had trouble agreeing on which potion to brew. Hermoine wanted an extremely difficult potion called Adoration lurve and Draco wanted a simple draught called Future lovers draught. The name alone was what distinguished the potions.

"Now that everyone has completed, we may begin testing your potions of choice. Mr. Potter, Miss Parkinson If you will, please go first to set a good example."

Pansy was actually smarter than she appeared. The potion came out the way it was meant to. The draught they chose made the receiver of it act out their affection to the ones that were most compatible within a room. Harry was kissing the back of Pavarti's hand while on one knee and Pansy was crawling all over Blaise's desk. Blaise was a little surprised.

"Miss Brown, Mr. Longbottom, you're next."

They chose to use the draught Draco wanted to use. It made the user see only their true love and no one else. Neville saw Pansy and Lavender saw Ron.

"Weasley and Bulstrode, Your turn."

Their potion was the one to back fire and they began to hiss at everyone in the room instead of see their true love like the last team.

"Miss Brown, Mr. Potter, please escort these two to madam Pomfrey and be quick about it. We must continue quickly due to shortness of the class. Mr. Zabini and Miss Patil, please."

Their potion seemed easy. It caused the same thing as Harry and Pansy's potion. Blaise began to paw at Hermoine and Pavarti was going after Neville. Neville was horrorstruck.

The young Professor went down the list and saved the least likely pair last, Hermoine and Draco.

"Please will my remaining students step forward and test your fabulous potion?"

They walked forward and each downed their potion. This particular potion made the receivers kiss the one they truly belong with. To the class's amazement, Hermoine and Draco were snogging in the front of the class. Professor Frost had to break them up after he realized what was happening.

"Now that we are finished with your potions, I need a half foot report on the effects the potion had on you. Go into detail. See you in a week."

Hermoine had lost the color in her face when she showed up at lunch. Ron had to stay in the infirmary. His hair had turned green and his skin appeared to actually crawl.

"Hermoine, you all right."

"What, yeah, I'm fine just a little shaken that I would be Draco's Match."

"I'm worried about that. Have you noticed how he's nice to us now? And how he keeps looking at you. I think he fancies you or something."

"I haven't noticed." She said drown-like

Every minute from then on, Hermoine began to gain color.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for 7th years running by to the infirmary.

Harry had forgotten all about Quidditch for a little while. He had practice that night. He found the snitch a total of thirty-seven times within an hour. But he was captain of the team and had to train the newer people. Ginny had become part of the Quidditch rush. She was a chaser and a damn good one too.

In the distance Harry could see someone flying over the Forbidden forest.

"Keep practicing for a minute."

Harry flew over to the blurring fast person. They slowed down and Harry saw that it was Amanda.

"What are you practicing over here for?"

"Because you already have a seeker."

The snitch Amanda had been looking for had flown past her face and she began to chase it. Harry chased it too and they raced for the golden ball with wings. They charged through the branches of the taller trees and swinging low when the ball went to the ground and charged toward the moon that had risen a few hours ago. Amanda had caught it several times within that time but continued to chase it. Harry realized he had left his team to their own devices and tried to get Amanda's attention. He screamed her name several times until she finally stopped.

"I got to dismiss the team. See you in class Monday."

"Good evening Harry"

Harry let the worn out team go and he left to Gryffindor tower and took his shower and got ready for bed. Before he took his glasses off to sleep he looked out the window and saw Amanda still practicing with the snitch. He took his glasses off and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning students," McGonagall stood to speak, " I need all 7th years to stay and be seated for this quick announcement. Today is you trip into Hogsmeade village to investigate Auror training. I hope you enjoy yourselves and behave, " She glanced at the trio at Gryffindor table, "That is all. Enjoy your meal and have a wonderful day."

The hall began to turn to its regular conversations.

"I hope you two have traveling ink and quills. You'll need to take notes." said Hermione knowingly

"Mione? Why do you always insist that we take notes when you know perfectly well that we study well under your rule and pay attention in class?" Inquired Ron

"Why do you prefer to go?" asked Hermione

"For education's sake." Said Harry

"Since when do you care about education?" asked Hermione

"Since it had to be fun" said Ron

"Hermione, will you please not force us to learn and let us learn?" second Harry

"Fine, what is the difference between a Vampire and a Intremance?"

"Why did you ask that?" Retorted Ron

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, one difference is that Vampires drink blood to survive while Intremances drink blood to remain healthy." answered Harry

"Is that all?" said Hermione

"No, Vampires cannot walk in direst sunlight, step foot into a home uninvited, are repelled by garlic, and are killed by stake to the heart, beheading, or prolonged sun exposure. None of this harms or applies to Intremances" answered Ron with a 'I know it all' grin.

Hermione gave up and just let them come as they were.

"Fine, you win"

"OK, now, what time is it that we have to be at the front doors by?" asked Harry

"eight thirty." answered Ron

"See you all in an hour. I have to go to my dorm." announced Hermione

"Why" both boys asked

"I left my books."

"Always Hermione" Said Ron

Hermione made her way out of the hall and up the grand staircase.

"Harry, What's up with her lately? I mean she's always sneaking away or with Malfoy." said Ron

"I don't know, Ron."

Ginny giggled and caught Harry and Ron's attention.

"I know that giggle, Ginny. What do you know?" asked Ron

"Ginny, what's with Mione?" inquired HArry

"I promised her that I wouldn't tell"

"PLEASE" begged Ron

"This must be killing you if you asked with please" she said sarcastically

"Ginny, I hate begging and you know it."

"I know but it's so fun to watch you blow up," said Ginny with a little giggle in her voice.

"I know that taking sides between a friend and her brother is a bad Idea, but Ron and I need to know what's going on with Mione, and I have to admit that it's pretty funny to watch you get angry like that." said Harry

Ron turned a magnificent shade of red. In his face, you could see anger and smugness at the fact that Ginny just had the smile wiped off her face, but she began to laugh.

"Ginny?" said Ron calmly

"Fine, don't blow up...again, She's meeting Malfoy."

"MALFOY!" yelled the two boys gaining attention from the entire hall

"Yes, Malfoy, They've been together for the almost the entire year. Ever wonder why Malfoy follows Hermione around all day? that's because he's been trying to ask her out." exclaimed Ginny

"Malfoy and Mione?" Ron

"Together?" Harry

"Probably Snogging each other senseless." Ginny

Harry jumped from his seat, inevitably dragging Ginny with him. Ron jumped and followed.

"Harry, slow down!" begged Ginny

Harry only kept his current pace. They soon reached the Heads door and ran through only to find Hermione sitting in Malfoy's lap.

"Mione!" screamed the two boys, Ginny only smirked

"Harry, Ron!" answered Hermione

"Get off him!" Said Ron

"It's not what it looks like!"

"We made Ginny tell, Why Malfoy?" asked Harry

"I fell in love with Draco. You remember the love potions in Professor Josona's class? We did one that unites the two most compatible and most likely to fall in love, your true love so to speak, and we ended up Snogging in front of the class. We already noticed one another, but Harry just let me live my love. I fell for Malfoy!" screamed Hermione

Harry thought 'what if Ron never let me be with Ginny? How would I feel then?'

Ron finally took the last nerve and hit Malfoy directly on the mouth.

"Ron" screeched Ginny

"Mione, I can't see you with that...that son of a bitch!" said a now fuming Ron

"I can" Harry had come to Hermione's rescue from an overacting Ron that was about to kill Malfoy

"Harry, you can't possibly..."

"I can actually. I realized what it would be like without Ginny. Hermione feels that way because of you. Let it go, Ron"

"You said you won't take sides."

"Between you and Ginny. And this one argument is being fought unfairly. I see what Hermione is going through. She didn't tell us because she knew that we would blow up in her face."

Harry turned to Malfoy.

"Now, I really don't like you, but Hermione fancies you. If you ever, ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you, understood?"

Harry pulled his wand to Malfoy's throat.

"Yeah, no problem, I love her. I would never be able to hurt her."

"I didn't know Malfoy's were capable of love?" inquired Ron

"WE are, we just can't wear our emotions on our sleeves." Malfoy dared a glance at Ron's Beat red Face.

"Well at least I don't get with a guy's best friend and not tell him." yelled Ron

"Well, now that you know you can just..."

Hermione cut him off.

"Ron, either you except my commitment to Draco, or you can never speak to me again."

With that, Hermione ran out of the room, she turned to take refuge in the library.

"Now see what you've done Weasel?" said Draco as he ran after Hermione

"Harry, I..." Ron began to say, but something he saw in Harry's face made him stop

"Ron, she's your friend, she found love, please lay off her."

"Harry, Its...It's Malfoy." Ron look hurt "I guess"

"Great, now we can go find Hermione and apologize."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sneezes on Ron and Bogies go all over his face.

Ron: Ewe, Bogies.

Harry: Sorry, Mate.

Ron scraps said bogies off his face and wipes them on Malfoy.

Malfoy: Potty Bogies! Potty Bogies! Pothead Snot!

Flamed-heart goes and gets a tissue and wipes the bogies off Draco. She hands the bogy filled tissue to J. K. Rowling.

Flamed-heart: Here, I think this is yours.

J. K. Rowling: No, you can keep it. That's fine.

Flamed heart: Oh, but they belong to you, you should keep them.

Passes tissues back and forth.

Forsaken Munky steals tissue and laughs evilly.

J. R. & Flamed-heart: she can have it.

I own Amanda and Jacob and the term Intremance. Forsaken Munky owns Tyren Raimeodo.

Another 20 cents added to the Flamed heart bank of stupidity.

* * *

A Few minutes later, they found Hermione in the library. She was crying into Malfoy's chest. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all carefully stepped into hitting range.

"Hermione, Ron has something to say." Said Ginny cautiously

Hermione turned around, revealing her swollen red eyes and the tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, I don't understand you at times and you, well, you see, I –err—I don't want to lose you as a friend and you seem to know what your doing. I just don't want to see you hurt. I love you, " Malfoy glares at Ron for the last statement, "so I'll respect your relationships. I won't stop you, I won't like it, but I won't stop you."

Hermione slowly let a smile cover her tear-stained face. "Thank you, I love you too." she said with partial sarcasm.

"I hate to break up the happiest moment in all the history of Hogwarts, but we have to be at the front doors in fifteen minutes." Added Draco

They began running throughout the castle to the front doors. They got there just as the therestal pulled carriages were loading. Ginny parted from the company.

In the Carriage 

They sat in uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Finally, Draco changed the atmosphere from uncomfortable to extremely uncomfortable. He began kissing Hermione's neck and shoulder. They were permitted to wear anything as long as it was decent. Hermione was wearing a hot pink spaghetti strap top with black hip huggers with a pair of black and hot pink converses.

"Must you do that here?" said Ron desperately

"Well, I prefer privacy, Draco stop." Said Hermione as she squirmed in Draco's lap.

"And no one asked my opinion. I'm offended." Draco said sarcastically

Ron glared at Draco for a moment but cease when Hermione shot him a warning glare.

The rest of the ride down to Hogsmeade was a little easier. They only had one other spaffle. It was between Ron and Draco about 'Eyeing Hermione'. Who knew that Draco was so defensive?

When the finally made it to their destination, they unloaded the carriages and walked to the newly formed circle around Amanda and some chick.

"What's going on now?" asked Ron eyeing the girl.

She was quite the interesting type. She looked slightly different than most people. She was carrying a soccer ball under her right arm, and did she have tattoos? In fact, she did. She had an Egyptian ankh tattooed to the base of her neck. At her feet was a large white cat with tan splotches. It was missing an eye. probably from a prior fight.

If you looked closer to her appearance you could see that she had certain radiance. She had beautiful olive tone skin. Her eyes were olive green. Her thick hair was black with a white streak through the front. Her hair was curly at the ends. She looked about twenty years old.

The girl was wearing a wide strapped halter-top, a pair of baggy black jeans with a chain here or there. Everything she was wearing was black. 'She must be gothic' went thought the minds of several of the students.

Amanda began to speak. "Hello, my students, I would like for you to meet my partner. She is one of the managers here at the training center A.K.A. Auror Boot Camp. Her Name is Tyren Aramaraleen Raimeodo." (A/N: It's pronounced tearin and the rest pretty much sounds like it's spelt.)

Tyren gave a smile that could and did melt almost every boy.

Yes, my friends, she was a vixen.

"Hello, nice to meet all of you." Began Tyren "Welcome to the Hogsmeade Auror training camp, or as the muggle borns have come to know it as Auror Boot camp. Any Questions?"

Seamus was intrigued by her voice. It was smooth and slightly seductive. The soccer ball got his attention, too. He loved Soccer or as you would say in Europe, football. Her attire was a give away that she was quiet natured which Seamus enjoyed in a girl.

Seamus's voice betrayed him and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty. Amanda here is only three years younger but she exceeds me in the under cover field. How long have you been here, three years?" she turned and asked

"Yes, and the minimum years to be here to get under cover missions is 24 months. I've worked here for 38 months, which is three years and two months, and Tyren has been here for a year and a half. So she has six months to go."

Ok, next question." Tyren asked the large group

"If you are her partner, then don't both work on the same missions?" asked a Hufflepuff

"Good question, sometimes but most of the time we can work on separate missions. She originally trained me and we began to work together. Partners are paired through the way they interact. We were good friends so we got paired. This way if she or I get in a bad spot, we can call the other and they can help us."

Seamus looked at Tyren carefully; she looked back and found his gaze. She felt that bubble in your stomach that signifies a crush. But she realized that he was a student and that being an Auror wouldn't be a good relationship. Mainly for the fact that she would be working all hours of the day.

Amanda led them into the building. They stopped in a room that had a wall completely made of tinted glass. A young man was standing in the other room. Amanda looked at the young man in the room with a little hint of glaze in her eyes, signifying that she was remembering when she trained there.

"This man is Alexander North. He is a new Auror that is training here. He will be changing his curriculum today, though. He has come a long way from where he began. He started out with just deatheaters. Now he is being upgraded to Vampires and Werewolves. As I've explained before, not all vampires are evil or good. We have a Romanian Vampire who works for the Ministry. Charles?"

A man with long black hair walked into the room. Tyren's eyes widened slightly in alarm She slowly took a step back. When she had been trained, she failed miserably against the Vampires. She feared them although she was so much like them.

"Thank you young Amanda." Said the stately Vampire

"Your quite Welcome, Charles."

"May I speak to you?" asked Tyren

They walked to an uninhabited corner to speak.

"Amanda, do you not remember what I said about Vampires?"

"Actually, I do and I believe this might help you with that fear of yours."

"Well, I don't think that will work."

"Fine."

"Anyways, I was wondering about your problem."

"You mean the Potion?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, yeah, -err-well, when do you think you can finish?

"One month"

"Good, Because, I really need it. I had a Premonition last night. In a month, Voldemort will guess who I am and try to kill me. But he does. I don't want to kill Jacob."

"He won't die. You'll be an Intremance as soon as we complete the making of the Potions. We have to have one for Frost, too."

"Thanks"

"Anytime, oh and speaking of the time, How long until I get to undercover work?"

"Six months, why?"

"Damn, I was hoping that you had forgotten and I could substitute two weeks until I get to do undercover work."

"Sorry, Tyr."

"That's ok. Let's get back to work. I don't think Your Fiancé can hold out to much longer."

"I think your right."

Jacob was standing in front of the group trying to keep them quiet with failed attempts.

"Jacob get the back part of the group, Tyr, front left, I'll take the front right." Called Amanda

They all tackled the students to silence. Each 7th year sported a piece of spell-o-tape over his or her mouth by the end of it all.

"Charles, could you please step in with Alexander. Poor boy, He looks terrified."

The Vampire walked out the same door. He entered and into the room opposite the glass. Amanda pressed a button on the wall right to the glass wall.

"Begin."

The young man and the vampire began circling each other. Alexander waved his wand and a jet of purple sparks emitted from his wand. Charles darted from the sparks with ease. The vampire scrambled forward, attempting to bite the boy. Tyr squealed slightly at the failed attempt. Amanda searched the boy for fault as he fell bum first to the floor. Charles was hovering above him watching him closely.

"Enough"

Charles stood up and offered a hand to the boy. The boy took it willing.

"Until next time we meet Alex, my boy." Stated the Vampire

"Bye, Charles"

Amanda looked over the 7th years.

"Now this was his first attempt to defeat a vampire. Soon, he will be able to beat the vampire easily."

Jacob stood by the door as the students all went through it to the next training room. By the end of the day, they had seen the entire campus. They had seen the entire life of a training auror.

"You know, Minerva, These paintings are a lot smarter than James and I gave them credit for. I haven't had such an intelligent conversation with a painting since my Hogwarts days. But in those days, it was over plotting against the caretaker." Said Sirius to a Mildly intrigued McGonagall.

"Yes, I believe so. Oh, and I believe you have guests."

Sirius turned to the door to see his Godson, a tall boy with flaming Red hair, and a quite beautiful lassie.

"Ah, I see. You know, it's been," he paused to look at a nearby clock, "20 hours since you saw me yesterday."

"We know, but we thought that you enjoyed our visits, since you can't exactly roam the halls." Said a conveniently smart Hermione

"We also wondered if you would like to hear about our Auror training trip."

"Oh that would be delightful."

Ron started the event by saying 'It was pretty cool.' Harry said slightly more detailed than Ron. Hermione took the cake. She seemed to have begun a reenactment of the trip. About a forth into it they stopped Hermione.

"But I wasn't finished." She pouted

"WE know!" Said both boys at the same time.

"Well, are you or are you not going to ask my opinion on this matter. I personally share Miss Granger's thirst for knowledge." Said Dumbledore from his painting, winking at Hermione.

"See." Reacted Hermione

"See what?" asked Ron retorting the question

"That I'm not the only one in this school who cares about grades. Draco does too, and instead of being bewitched by that Veela we watch an Auror try to take down, He was keeping to the lesson!"

"Ok, no need to get defensive. We're just guys." Said Harry

"Yeah it's in our nature or something like that." Said Ron

"I'm okay, just a little frustrated." Said Hermione

"With what?" asked Sirius

"A lot of things."

"Well, it's not my business."

"Thank you"

The group of seventeen year olds left for their common room and ultimately to sleep. Harry, Ron, and Hermione wondered, quite happily, without worries of filch trying to get them expelled.

They made it to the portrait hole only too soon. They walked aimlessly to their respectable rooms. All fell asleep easily.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron, Harry and for some odd reason, Luna Lovegood all were heading to History of magic. Ron was getting a little nervous for some odd reason.

"Harry, what is Loony following us for?" asked Ron, though his voice was slightly higher.

"I don't know, Ron. Maybe we should ask her?" said Harry in reply

"No! That …girl is creepy."

"Fine, then let's let her follow us all the way to history of magic?"

"But…"

"You going to ask her or shall I?"

"You." Said Ron automatically

Harry tapped Luna on the shoulder. She continued to look forward. Harry tapped her shoulder again and she turned her head to look at him.

"Luna, why are you walking with us?"

"I had no Idea I was walking with you, I was walking by myself. You just happened to be standing by me." She answered

"Oh, sorry."

She didn't answer.

By the time the episode ended, they had stopped in front of the History of magic room. Harry took a seat at the front of the room. Ron followed suit and of course, Hermione was already sitting in a front row seat. The Ghostly professor began to speak.

"Good Morning students I believe even you slytherins students would like this subject."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"There is a legend that Voldemort had a child. Well, it's more of a prophecy that Voldemort had a child. The prophecy read as follows: Then, the dark lord shall be born an heir, the heir of Salazar Slytherin, a baby girl. You see this girl is said to be extremely powerful. She is also said to be able to wheel fire, and can understand other's thoughts. Though, through the generations, each wizard or witch seemed to add more to it. They added that she would ultimately take the dark lord's place as the worst evil sorcerer of all time, and that she would rule after his death." Binns glanced at Harry "Well, it is also that she is your age. The prophecy stated her age as one month and 17 days after the savior of the wizarding world. As many of you know this is said to be our very own Harry Potter. Now, she is 17, wheels fire, can understand thoughts, and is heir to the Dark Lord. Also, she can speak Parcel tongue."

"Now, Another prophecy predicted that she would be the first made Intremance. She and her closest companion and true love, which is also an Intremance, created a potion. The Potion made her an Intremance and she would live for eternity. Also her name has significance. Her first name is that of French descent, second, one signifying beauty, third is original, forth is a Gypsy name, and finally her last name is Slytherin. Any Questions?"

Draco raised a hand.

"IS it also said where she lives?"

No, but since Voldemort lives in England, we thought she may live here also."

No more questions were asked.

Harry and the rest all went about their day as usual. They ate dinner that night and Harry and the Team had practice for Quidditch. This was the example of a good day.

In the log, almost forgotten chamber of secrets was a secret held. The orb that was a prophecy sat on a snakeskin waiting to be found. The young basilisk that was its keeper found the pipe leading to the girls avoided lavatory. Slowly, hissing its snake language, the basilisk slithered through the long forgotten passage way.

Oh what devastation was to follow?

"Now, What did you all like most about the trip to the training center?" Asked Amanda

Everyone in site could be seen raising his or her hands.

"One at a time. Ok, Ron."

Ron stood up to answer.

"I loved the part where they were learning physical defense."

"Yes that was one of my favorites too."

This process went on for quite a while. Finally they got to a relevant part of the class. They began a lesson on how to protect yourself from a basilisk of young age. What Amanda didn't tell them is why. She had had a premonition earlier in the week. She new one of them would die and she wanted to stop it. But before she could finish, the bells rang for this class to be over.

Harry and Ron walked through the halls with their stomachs aching for food. They were heading for the great hall for dinner when they heard someone scream.

"Somebody!"

Harry began to run and Ron followed close behind. They finally got to the great hall to see a Basilisk. A girl was in front of it, petrified by fear. The large snakelike thing leaned in and began to try and eat her alive when Amanda stepped in the way.

Harry only heard the following.

"Leave them in peace you evil beast. Go back to the depths of that pit you call the chamber of secrets. GO!"

Amanda's voice, though quiet by the fact she was whispering, boomed across the panic stricken room.

"She's the Heir of the dark lord!"

"She's Evil!"

"Merlin, I fell for an Evil Bitch!"

"She's a Killer!"

"Oh, Gods, She's going to kill us all!"

"We're all gonna die!"

Amanda caught on and began to look rather sick and scared. They thought she was evil. They thought she was her father. Voldemort.

Everyone was running in all directions trying to get away from her. They ran into each other, walls, teachers, everything.

Professor Jacob Frost caught her as she fell to her knees. Harry could see him whispering into her ear. He walked closer to hear them. Many students ran into him and knocked him slightly off course. He finally got close enough to hear.

"Amanda, I love you. They don't understand that you won't hurt them. Forget about them. Amanda?"

Amanda's eyes had turned a burning Red. Her face looked angry. The basilisk was still in the room.

Amanda turned her gaze to the over sized creature that caused the destruction of her reputation. She stared at it for 2 seconds before burning it with a wave of her hand. It turned to dust as the green flames engulfed it. Jacob wrapped his arms around her in an attempted to stop her but only succeeded in embracing his fiancé.

Amanda had finished her rampage but her eyes were still a blazing red. None had been able to exit the room. She stared at their scared faces. Isaac Cane stepped out of the crowd and pointed his hand at her.

"You! You are the one responsible for the death of my family! You killed them!" he screamed

Amanda looked hurt. She opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to the point by Jacob.

"You don't know that. Isaac, She hasn't killed anyone other than deatheaters. All of you understand that if she wished to kill you she would of done so by now." he turned to Amanda, "Amanda is my fiancé. I know her better than all of you. She's good. What you heard of her, being evil, none of it's true."

Another student stepped out into the open.

"Then you are the heir to Vansire. You are an Intremance."

"Yes I am. My full name is Jacob Nathaniel Thomas Vansire."

Immediately after saying this, the doors to the great halls swung open on their massive hinges to reveal Tyren and two other people. Both seemed like they were Aurors also. One though had wings spread slightly from her back. The other was a tall woman with long white blond waves of hair.


	11. Chapter 11

The Aurors stood in the doorway like gods. The blond on the right, Tyren in the middle and the one with wings on the other side.

"Alira, take that side. Ryana, take the other." Commanded Tyren.

The blond known as Alira hurried to the right, taking her wand from her billowing robes.

"Shush, you kids act as if you've seen the queen of the damned." (I know it's a movie, but they live with ghosts so that won't scare them now will it?)

"We have"

Alira turned around to see Amanda standing the center of the room.

"That girl? I know you get that impression but she's nearly harmless." Responded Alira "well, except when she's on a rampage. I remember when I got on her bad side. I think I still have scars."

The children, if possible, became more wide-eyed.

Ryana followed the same process on the other side of the Great Hall. Jacob and Amanda were still standing in the center of the room. Tyren came to them and they began to understand more fully what happened.

"Amanda, are you ok?"

"I…I don't know." She answered to Tyren

Tyren turned on Jacob.

"How dare you tell them who you are? They could have known that I existed and you go an tell!" raved Tyren

"It was to save Amanda!" said Jacob who was becoming more enraged by the moment at the Coexisting Intremance.

"Guys…"

"You know if it weren't for me…."

"Well, I see where you get off being such a Bitch…"

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Maybe I did."

"Guys…"

You know I could have your head for that."

"Oh, By all means. My head will just keep talking to you all the time and pissing you off. I can't die remember? And neither can you!"

GUYS!" yelled Amanda finally getting their attention

"What!" answered her counterparts

"I would really like it if you stop arguing. I'm ok. Just… Jacob… you screamed that she couldn't die in front of the students of Hogwarts!"

"So…oops…. sorry Tyr. I guess every one knows that you're the Heir of Saylear."

"AH, Damn You Jacob." Screamed Tyren

She pounced onto his back as he turned to run from the insane Intremance.

"Ahh!"

"That's what you get you git!" said Tyren

Luckily, the students were too scared to comprehend most of what was being said in the center of the room.

"Everyone is being contained, should we make them sit or make an announcement for damage control?" asked Alira

"Have them sit and we will have the Headmistress make an announcement." Answered Tyren who had stopped trying to kill her best friend's fiancé.

McGonagall stood up before the terrified students and thought of what to say.

"I realize that this is not a good circumstances for a speech. I would like to tell all of you that Amanda means no Harm. She protests the Dark Arts. Her father was the cause. She hated to be told what to do. Even if her father abandoned her after finding her true future, she hated evil. The Dark Lord has not wanted to be defeated by only the boy who lived, by his own flesh that was to fight at his side. Please, Treat her with the same respect and fascination that you showed her these many weeks."

Isaac, for the second time that night, stood to speak.

"She's not evil? Well, how does that explain the blood in her veins? It's the Dark Lord's blood. My parents were Aurors and they died because of a child on the dark side. That would be you." Said Isaac pointing to her in the manner of accusation.

"I'm not evil!" screamed Amanda over the nearly silent room. "I'm not evil for the life of me, and if you continue to think so, be my guest because you're wrong!" Her voice began to dwindle "There is no Dark Mark on my arms, I'm not evil!" Her voice was barely loud enough for the closest people to her to hear. "I'm not evil, I'm not evil…not evil…" she chanted

Jacob held her tightly so her buckling knees couldn't betray her and cause her to fall. Tyren came closer to the couple and stroked Amanda's hair.

"If Amanda were evil, she would have killed all of you including the Slytherins. Tyren and I love her and we know her well. She wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was necessary." Said Jacob

Alira walked up to the three people standing in the middle of the hall.

"You know, for the wanker you are, your good. I can't believe I just said that or what I'm about to say, but you'd do anything for her." Said Alira

McGonagall began to speak again.

"If it is to the benefit of the students, we will keep these three Aurors to stand by the Teacher's sides.

The hall was silent with the exception of Amanda sobbing into Jacob's chest.

"Tyren, will you please teach Physical defense for those who believe they need it. Ryana Donswan, will you please assist Professor Frost? Alira, I trust you can work with Professor Slytherin?"

"So she is?" asked Draco sternly

"Yes. She is no one to fear, though." Answered the calm professor "Everyone, please, proceed to your dormitories at once." Calmly advised professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron walked down the hall with the rest of the Gryffindors. Ron turned to Harry.

"How can McGonagall keep her here?" asked Ron

"She's not dangerous." Answered Harry

"Bloody hell if she isn't. She's Volt… Volt… His daughter."

"She's telling the truth. I can feel it. Don't ask me how…I just…can."

"How…. She's telling the truth? Do you remember the last time someone told you the truth? They turned out to be sending dreams of Sirius getting killed into your head and well…" trailed of Ron.

"I know that Ron…. Maybe your right."

Harry thought for a moment as they walked up one of the moving staircases.

"Maybe we should learn more." Said Harry

"What are you saying? You think we should spy on her?"

"Yeah, keep an eye on her. I want to know where she keeps going."

"Thank Merlin Hermione's not here. She's be telling us how many rules we'd be breaking and how we would get caught and expelled…" Ron went on

Several hours of plotting against professor Slytherin, Ron had wrapped himself in his comforter and fell asleep in his four-poster bed. Harry was glad and soon fell asleep also.

Amada hated to get up the next morning. Her eyes were so tired from the late night crying session. They reflexively close to the light. But she had no choice. Amanda had to go to work with Alira at her side. At least there was one upside to the day that would most likely mark the worst day of her life.

"Amanda, come on, you can't stay in there the rest of your life." Called Ryana

The girls stayed in Amanda's rooms that night until their rooms could be made. Ryana became rather impatient and kicked the door open.

"Hi." Said Ryana

"Hello" said Amanda dully

"What some breakfast" she asked

Ryana had wings. She came from America when she was 24 and got a job as an Auror for the ministry. She didn't have her beautiful silvery-gold wings then. She worked in the accidental magic experiment lab before she became an Auror. Ryana didn't care, she loved them.

"No, I'll get sick." Answered Amanda

"Why" asked Riana

"Worry, Rye. I worry a lot."

Oh, don't worry sweetie." Said Ryana ignoring her nickname.

"Do I have to work today?" asked Amanda

"Sorry, but yeah."

"But."

"No"

Alira walked into the room. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. Apparently, she just woke up.

"Morning" said Alira

"What kind" asked the perky Rye

"Huh"

"Good morning or bad"

Oh, I don't know Damn it, I just woke up."

"Apparently" added Amanda

"Ok, if you feel good enough to talk to us then you can talk in front of kids. Go get a shower and I'll make you breakfast," said Rye

"But I'll get…"

"Sick, I know but you will get sick if you don't eat."

"You know Rye bread is always right. She's smart. She should be a ravenclaw. Well, now that I have said something nice, I may go into a fit of giggles." Said Alira cracking a smile

Rye turned a lighter shade of red than Ron would under these circumstances.

Tyren walked along the front of the first row of desks. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the right of the classroom. Because it was nearly the end of October, it was rather cold. She was wearing a black ribbed turtleneck sweater. But one of the sleeves was missing. Over her sweater was a black leather trench coat that was frayed at the bottom from being worn too much. She turned back to the desk and waved her hand, all the desk lined up on the left side of the room. The students wouldn't need them.

Five minutes later, the class walked in and separated into groups the Slytherins in their gangs and the Gryffindors in their one big group.

"Welcome everyone, I like for you to all get into groups of two," asked Tyren.

Hermione and Draco were the only mixed house group.

Just after it got quiet, everyone could here a cat mew. On top of a desk sat a white cat with tan splotches and one eye missing.

The eye it had was blue with pink spots.

"Oh Looky here, Cyclops kitty," said Draco.

Tyren passed an evil glare in his direction.

"Today we will be learning the basics to building your body strength. If everyone would please take your right arm and pull it to your chest and hold it there with your left," she demonstrated as she spoke.

The class went well. She had Seamus demonstrate many of the strength exercises. Now everyone was sore but still had to go to class. More importantly the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherins had to go to Divination, so many had quit that they combined the classes.

Amanda stood in the doorway of the classroom. Alira was sitting in the front row of desk; she did not seem to have a good mood. Amanda moved to the desk when the students began to file in. This was the first class after the…incident in the Great Hall.

The students remained quiet as they entered the class. Alira got up and went over to Amanda's desk and started playing with her remembrall.

"Oh it's the evil bitch from hell," said Pansy, "What are you teaching Divination for?"

Alira stared at her neck with an evil glare. She seemed to be waiting for something…

"I'm filling in for the normal teacher, who I'm sorry to say…resigned."

Amanda stood to begin the class. The students, weary to her actions, sat down without causing noise.

"Now today students…" she suddenly stopped.

Amanda eyes glazed over and turned the darkest shade on black ever imagined. Even the pupils were black. She began to shake. Alira looked at Amanda. She got up and ran to her friend as she fell to her knees.

"Oh, No, not again!" said Alira.


	12. Chapter 12

Alira held Amanda's shaking form as she waited for her to come back to reality. Amanda's eyes continued to swirl with the black substance that was to be her eyes.

* * *

"Hello, my fair maiden. Care to dance?"

* * *

You pushed me to the edge!

I'm not the one at fault when you're the one to fall

You BROUGHT ME TO THE EDGE!

* * *

"Harry! Get back! GET BACK!"

"NO, HE KILLED MY FAMILY"

"WE'LL DEAL WITH HIM LATER! NOW GET BACK!"

"To late, my darling daughter."

* * *

"Amanda…. Wake up!"

"She won't wake, Jacob…She's dead."

It's to late…

* * *

Amanda began to come around. Her body stopped shaking so violently. She closed her eyes and blinked them, opening them again to see that they had gone back to normal. Alira stood up and dragged Amanda to an empty chair near by and sat her in it. Alira said a quiet spell and Amanda woke. She seemed to have been scared out of her wits.

"Amanda…. What did you see?"

"I…. I'm…my death"

Amanda looked down at her flat stomach and pulled up her shirt to reveal a fresh bruise and scorch marks resembling those of a death spell.

"Remember when I told you when I get hurt in my premonitions that I get hurt in the present? I wonder why I didn't die? That would have killed me." Said Amanda

"Why don't you go to Pomfrey?"

"No I need to teach. I can handle it."

"No you can't…. Something in here triggered your premonition. We were lucky that you didn't die. What could have enough energy to trigger a premonition like that?"

"Just let me do my job. I can answer that question if you do." Coaxed Amanda

"Fine. You're a lucky bitch though." Answered Alira

Amanda stood up and assumed the teaching position in front of the class.

"Was that a Vision?"

"Not a Vision, a Premonition. Visions come out of the blue and are based on permanent facts like Age Hair color, not the choices. Premonitions show what WILL happen based on the choices you are destined to make."

"This is part of being the Heir of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes, Now as I was saying before, we will be covering what planet governs what day of the week and what traits the person born on this day possesses. For example: I was born on a Sunday, September 17. So I'm a Virgo under the Sun. That makes me a great leader and a person who you can come to in great need. Now, will you all look up your own signs and planet and such? I have a calendar from the year you were born if you are unsure of the exact day on the week."

The class kept themselves busy looking up things about there personal symbols. Finally the classes for the day stopped. Everyone went to dinner to get some food.

McGonagall stood to make an announcement.

"I hope you are all getting your fill of the feast before you. I would like to announce the Halloween ball, hosted by the Head boy and Girl, will be held soon. The dress for this occasion is Muggle wear and Muggle costumes. We even have Muggle music and some exclusive music by Deceiving Innocence. The band's lead guitarist and Singer just happened to be none other than our own Amanda Slytherin. Oh, by the way, the first challenge will be held in a week. Thank you. I would like the participants to meet me after the meal. Now please, tuck in children."

The hall burst into whispers and conversations of all sorts. Many of the girls were talking about what to wear and the boys were talking about whom to ask, and all that was on the champions' mind was what the challenge could possibly be.

The meal pasted quickly enough for the students. The champions all made their way to the room on the right of the Great hall where McGonagall was waiting.

The group entered the room and stood in a circle in the middle of the room. McGonagall was already standing in the room.

"Hello, children. I just wanted to explain the basic rules you must follow this time next week. It will be a night event. You must stay within a tent we will set up until your turn. No peeking. We want none of you to have an unfair advantage. Next, you don't have to go through the event, but if you choose not to you will be eliminated from the competition and you'll not receive the free pass from one of the exams. This is a major rule for all the events. Also, you must have your wits about you. Get some sleep the night before so you can think clearly. I will explain the rest of the rules at the challenge. Be careful as you go about the week. Good night children."

McGonagall left as quietly as the champions had come. Now that the champions were up to speed on the rules they already knew or could have guessed, they could leave for bed. They all took their time to get to their dormitories. Sleep did not come easily to any of them.

Amanda stepped out of her door like she did for every meeting held. Only, instead of turning right to go down the stairs, she took a left. This route would take her to Dumbledore's old office. Amanda did not notice the three pairs of eyes that followed her. But her empathy could not reach beyond the cloak that once belonged to James Potter.

Amanda called the password to the Gargoyle (Dumbledore's Army) and it jumped aside to let her enter the circulatory room that once was Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Amanda. You have arrived. Why might I ask?" asked Dumbledore from his painting.

"Yes Amanda, should you be on your way to the meeting?" asked a human Sirius

"Yes I should and I'm here to tell you that I had a premonition today. I saw…so much of my own death. And Jacob's…you know he would die if I..."

"Perished. Yes, I know. But that will not happen. Can we use the term… Trust me?" said the painting.

"I suppose." Amanda looked at the clock on the far side of the room. "Oh, I must be on my way. Good night Sirius. Or should I say bark?"

"Ha, very funny"

"Well, I thought it was."

With that Amanda left the room and headed down the road to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all under the Invisibility cloak ad they made the journey to the gates also. Amanda stepped out on the road just outside the gates. She stood there just long enough for Harry to grab a bit of her cloak. She suddenly disappeared from the area she previously occupied and the three of them went with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Amanda stood in an abandoned foyer of an old house. She started to smile manically.

"Daddy, I'm home." She said in a singsong tone

Amanda made her way down a dusty hallway to a door. The door was well guarded for that of a door in an abandoned house. Harry and the gang followed her down to the door. Goyle stood watch once again.

"Password?"

"I'll Avada your Fucking ass."

"You may enter."

Amanda took a seat in the center of the left side of the room. The slender form of Voldemort stood to speak.

"Our plan to destroy Potter and his new allies failed. Can any one of you tell me why this is so?"

"Because the girl defeated the Basilisk," shouted one of the death eaters in the room.

"Yes, you're correct. Now, Amanda, as we know, can use fire to her advantage. Can any of you imbeciles tell me the opposite power?"

"Ice, my lord."

"Yes, so we shall fight fire with ice."

'He doesn't have a clue. Jacob is the one who holds the power of ice, and who happens to be marrying him? Yours truly. So he'll be using his power to save me. True?' she thought

"Also, we must discuss the next generations of supporters. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabb, Zabini, and Parkinson all have students in 7th year of Hogwarts. They shall receive their marks during the Christmas Holiday. Have them prepared," said the high-pitched evil maniac.

Voldemort stopped laughing and clapped his hands. House elves brought out platters of various sizes with various foods upon them. Ron, who always remained hungry, reached from under the cloak and received a drumstick from one of the platters.

Amanda noticed this and turned to momentarily ignore it. She reached out with her mind to them to get the hell out of there. They heard her loud and clear but were pinned in the corner of the room by a few of Voldemort's cronies. Amanda sat there and thought on a way to get them out of the way of harm without putting herself in harm either.

The people blocking Harry, Hermione, and Ron in moved to speak to other followers. Harry moved with his two best friends to the exit. Amanda got up from her seat and walked through the same exit. All four returned to the gates of Hogwarts.

Amanda started chewing them out as soon as they set their feet to the ground.

"What in hell where you thinking when you followed me? You all were damned lucky that they moved. I would have to get myself found out to save your Asses. You could have gotten yourselves bloody killed. Then who would defeat Voldemort? Hmm, Harry? Because there's no way I could fill that space. Or anyone else for that matter. It's three detentions and 20 points each from your house."

"But…"

"Be glad it isn't fourty points a piece."

Amanda walked back through the gates and up to the castle. The golden trio closely followed her.

Amanda walked with them back to each of their common rooms. Then she came back to her own. She spoke her password (forever More) to the cobra on her door and walked through the threshold. She took off the cloak that was hiding her black tank and baggy jeans with chains all over the place and a safety pin here and there. She walked past the tree near the entrance to her bedroom. Amanda saw her king cobra coiled directly behind the pot the tree stood in. She leaned in to speak to the large serpent.

"Hello, Mashya (pronounced Ma-shy-a) " she said in parcel tongue, "what are you doing there? Wouldn't you much rather be with me? It's warm in my bed, you know?"

"I would. I may not be welcome for much longer." Said Mashya with a chuckle

"Jacob will see it my way. Either way you will be with me. The couch is still comfortable," said Amanda as she winked to her pet

Amanda picked up Mashya and carried him to her bed. She left to take her shower and returned forty minutes later clothed for a cold night. She tucked herself into bed and Mashya found a comfortable place near Amanda's neck.

Next Week: the first Challenge 

Harry, Jacob, Ron, Melody, Hermione, Isaac, Amanda, and Draco were all in the tent Professor MdGonagall had told them of. Some waited patiently (Amanda and Jacob) while others were a nervous wreck or worse. Draco kept a cool exterior as he held Hermione close. Hermione was on the verge of being a ghost because she was so colorless.

The crowd had assembled in the stands. Harry could hear several people cheering him on while others were booing and hissing for Professor Frost, or Vansire now, and Amanda. They mainly booed at Amanda. Finally, McGonagall had arrived.

"Welcome children. I trust you all got a good night's rest?"

Amanda scoffed at this. The Professor continued.

"Well, let me explain what you are to do. Out through this opening is an arena," she motioned to the opening "you will draw numbers in order of which you will go. Out in the arena, you must show courage and strength. You will be fighting a rather large and powerful Bogart. I realize this is child's play for you, but this is a stronger Bogart than that of any you would normally encounter."

"Oh, and by the way, two of you shall be eliminated after this task. The two of you with the lowest score shall be the ones eliminated. Any questions?"

"Is it too late to drop out?" asked Isaac

"Of course not. I would not have a student go in against his or her will."

"Then in that case, I choose to decline the offer to participate."

"As you wish, Mr. Cane. You may go sit with the other spectators"

"Any others wish to quit. This is your last chance to stop. Good then. We will draw numbers now."

McGonagall started with the oldest. Jacob drew number 2. She moved on to Jacob's fiancé. Amanda drew number 7. She was to go last. The professor then moved to Harry who drew 3, then Ron who got 1. Then she went to the other couple. Hermione drew 5. Draco received 6. Finally, Melody got number 4.

"Well, that will be all. You shall hear a bell sound you off and Mr. Weasley shall precede first. Then, when he completes the task, a bell will follow and Mr. Vansire will exit to the arena and so on and so forth. Any questions?" said Professor McGonagall

No one said a word.

"Well, then we will begin when the bell sounds. Good luck."

The Professor stepped out of the same exit she used to enter. The seven of them left lined up by number and gathered their wits about what they feared most. Ron seemed to have changed to a shade of greenish white. The color clashed terribly with his fiery hair.

The bell that signaled the first person was sounded. Reluctantly, Ron walked out of the tent and into the circle. He looked around and saw the crowd cheering him on. He looked straight ahead and saw the biggest Spider in all history of spiderism. This included the old horror films with giant spiders.

Ron's knees turned into jelly as he muttered the spell to change the spider into something funny.

"Ridiculous!" he shouted

The spider just leaned down on its massive legs to face Ron in the face. Ron attempted the spell again, but it failed once more. Ron stood there a few more seconds before he fell to the ground. He had fainted. A man in a uniform came out to help Ron to the hospital tent.

The bell rang again and Jacob Vansire came out to battle the Bogart. He stood in front of the massive spider as it began to decrease in size. It then began to morph into two figures. One of the figures was Amanda. The other was holding a dagger above her bleeding body. Jacob stood frozen for several moments. If one looked closely, that one could see a solitary tear slide down his cheek.

"Ridiculous!" he shouted

Amanda and her murderer transformed into two dueling pool noodles (you know those floating foam stick thingies that you play with in your pool)

Jacob walked out of the arena. The bell rang again for the third person, Harry. Harry ran out to the arena to meet a Dementor hovering over the dieing form of Sirius Black. Harry quickly shouted the spell.

"Ridiculous!"

The Dementor and Sirius Merged together and formed a girl in a tattered black dress. Harry then walked out of the circle in which the champions showed their magical strength. The bell rang once more and Melody Hart walked out to the arena.

Then, Harry's girl morphed into a Basilisk. One that was exactly Identical to the one from the Great Hall. As it turned out, Melody was the girl that Amanda had saved from that very basilisk.

Melody froze. She was a marble statue, she was so still. No the basilisk had not petrified her. She was scared to the point of not moving.

A different uniformed figure came out to the area and the basilisk morphed into a vampire. The vampire didn't seem to scare the uniformed man much. He took hold of Melody and carried her to the hospital tent.

The annoying bell sounded again and Hermione took the field. She came out to meet the transforming vampire. It remained the same height and dimensions of a person or such. It finished the morphing process to reveal death. He carried the legendary scythe and wore the tattered old robes. Hermione's fear was death. Everyone pictured her to fear an T on a test or her N.E.W.T.S.

Hermione shouted the spell to change the Bogart once more.

"Ridiculous!"

The form of death changed into Pansy Parkinson. That alone could only be funny. The true Pansy just blushed furiously as everyone turned to find her and laugh at her.

Hermione walked out of the arena and waited for the bell. It sounded and her boyfriend, Draco, walked out onto the grass. The form of Pansy wavered a moment, then she changed into Draco's father. Lucius looked absolutely murderous. Draco cringed at the sight of his father. Just as Lucius was muttering an unforgivable, Draco shouted the same spell as every one before him had.

"Ridiculous!"

Lucius melted away to the point of being but a small blob. The blob then changed into a small bug-eyed dog.

Every one laughed at it. Draco stepped off the grass and onto a different level of grass. The bell rang for the last time. Amanda stepped out and into the arena. The barking dog began its final transformation.

Amanda waited patiently for it to complete. The result was enough to scare all the spectators. Voldemort stood there in front of Amanda. Amanda looked sternly into the face of her father. Loathing every moment, Amanda muttered the spell quietly to herself.

"Ridiculous."

Voldemort's form no longer stood before an Angry Amanda, but a very silly version of Remus Lupin took his place. Lupin was in the process of balancing a rubber ball on his nose.

McGonagall stood from her judging seat.

"The challenge is complete. Every one please remain seated as we tally votes." Said the trustful headmaster.

Everyone sat there in awe. They were all under the impression that Amanda was in league with Vol…Vol…. He-who-shall-not-be-named. Apparently they assumed wrongly. Amanda feared her father, and by the look on her face, anyone could tell that she hated him.

After twenty minutes of waiting, the scores were settled. McGonagall stood once more to announce them.

"The highest score goes to Amanda Slytherin for her creativity and her time. She received forty-five of fifty points. Second goes to Draco Malfoy for his like creativity and time. He gained forty-three of fifty points. Third is Jacob Vansire. He received thirty-nine of fifty points. Fourth place is Harry Potter. He scored thirty-six of fifty points. Fifth place is Hermione Granger. She scored thirty-three of fifty points. Sixth and final place is Ronald Weasley. He scored fifteen points for his attempt to defeat the Bogart. Melody Hart scored no points and was eliminated from the challenge. You are all dismissed for lunch. Thank you all and enjoy your meal.

The crowd made its way to the castle. The champions mingled in with the exception of Amanda and Jacob who followed much farther behind. Jacob had his arm casually draped over Amanda's shoulders as the walked.

That night, every one of the champions that remained had their own celebratory party in their common room. Unfortunately, some were at the Gryffindor party other than their own house. Hermione and Ron had fun at that very party. Amanda and Jacob were absent for any party except to tell them off for staying up so late.

Basically, everything was right in the world of Harry Potter for a few hours.


	14. Chapter 14

I own Amanda, Jacob, and the term Intramance. Alira Vextire Owns Alira Vextire. Forsaken Munky owns Tyren. Others own others. J.K. Rowling owns all original characters and places. Forsaken Munky and I own the two songs in this chapter that you do not recognize called December Memory and To the Edge. Any plagiarism involving these two songs **holds up titles** will be punished.

Chapter 14

A night to remember

The ball was to be held that night. Every female at Hogwarts over the age of 15 had spent the week getting ready. They had spent the last week constantly gossiping about who was going with whom and what every one was wearing.

Amanda and the girls of her gang were together in her private chambers. They all looked like something you'd find at the bottom of the lake. They had facial masks and half done make-up. Amanda was the only one to look decent. Luna had joined the group because of Ron. She had asked Ron to go with her and he, being the scared little boy he was, said yes because he was afraid of what she was capable of.

The girls, namely Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Amanda had spent several hours getting everything together. Luna had just gone to get her dress on because she had finished her make-up.

"That dress will knock Ron's socks off." Said the youngest Weasley

Luna came out with a red dress. The dress had a low oval cut neckline and it descended to her lower back. The hems of the dress were trimmed in Silver.

"Ladies, we're here!" called Ryana and Alira simultaneously.

They walked in carrying their dresses. Their makeup was done and their hair was up in curlers. Ryana was holding a dress similar to Luna's. The skirt differed because it had the train effect in the back and the front chest area had crossed straps that gave her that fitted look. The dress's color was a magnificent cobalt blue. It accented her features well and gave her a seemingly aristocratic look, as well as complimented her wings.

Alira was carrying a Hunter green gown. It had butterfly sleeves and a split up the side of it up to the middle of the thigh. She also carried a pair of strapped stilettos and some matching jewelry.

"Hi Alira, Rye. Your dresses are stunning." Said Amanda

"Oh, Amanda, you should see the boys. They look awesome." Said Rye bread

"Yeah, how's Jacob doing?" asked Amanda

"I promised not to tell. Oh, Are you guys opening the ball?"

"Yeah" answered Amanda

"What song are we doing first?" asked Ryana

"December Memory"

"Oh, I love that one."

"Oh, I have to change. Excuse me." Said Amanda as she walked to her bedroom.

Hermione had exited the afore mentioned room a few moments before Amanda entered. Hermione's dress was silver, floor length, and revealing. It had hang off the shoulder straps and a low neckline. It also had the extravagant train effect. She had zigzag ties in the back that gave her a curvier look.

Mashya was lying in the corner of the room just watching the girls. Alira spotted him and picked him up.

"Hello, Mashya. How are you?" she said in regular English.

"You expect me to answer?" said Mashya in his snake language.

"You are a beautiful serpent, Mashya. Did you know that your name was meant to mean Dragon's beast?"

"I knew both of those facts."

Amanda came out of her room. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. It was strapless and the top of the dress was embroidered with elegant designs in silver. It held that fitted look. Amanda's hair, although normally straight, was in loose curls.

"Wow, your dress is gorgeous." Said Ginny

"Jacob bought it for you, huh?" asked Ryana

"He had a professional tailor come out to the castle and make it." Answered Amanda

"It must have cost a fortune." Said Hermione.

"Jacob has his family's inheritance. I would have paid for it myself but he wouldn't let me. He claimed 'my future wife should never pay for her own formal wear'" she finished with an impersonation of Professor Frost…Vansire.

The girls spent the next thirty minutes getting their makeup done and changing into their dresses. Finally the big moment came, it was time for the guys to get them.

There was a knock on the door ten minutes after the last lash was curled and the last curler was removed. Alira answered the door to find a clean cut Harry and Ron. Ginny and Luna left with them and Alira, Rye, Amanda, and Hermione were left alone.

About five minutes had past when Alira spoke up.

"I'm going down to the ball now. Hope you don't lose your voice tonight. I'll keep your tempo as long as you sound good." Said Alira

"Bye" answered Amanda

Alira put Mashya around Amanda's shoulders before she walked out the door.

About two minutes after Alira's exit, another knock came.

Rye answered the door and found a stunningly handsome Draco. Hermione walked up to him and he gave her a kiss. Draco had silver robes that matched Hermione's dress. They left with Rye. This left Amanda all alone.

There was yet another knock on Amanda's door. Amanda opened the door to see Jacob in black robes that looked like they cost a fortune.

Jacob looked stunned for a moment before he spoke.

"Whoa! You're absolutely beautiful."

"You clean up well yourself."

"Well, Shall we go now or keep them waiting."

"Yeah, we can go."

"Kitten?"

Yes?"

"Can we leave Mashya here?"

"Oh, Sorry."

Amanda went back into the sitting area of her common room and put Mashya on the sofa.

"Sorry, Mashya. Have fun without me." She said to Mashya in his very own language.

"Oh, I will. There are plenty of mice here in this ancient castle."

Amanda walked back to the door where Jacob, or frost as he liked to be called, was waiting. He liked being called that because, before they met, his heart was made of Ice. That and he had the gift of controlling Ice.

"Now we may go," said Amanda and they left for the ball that was so eagerly waiting for them to arrive.

(And That's the end of the story, I hope…. wait…. I'm nowhere near done. Oops! Continue to enjoy my masterpiece.)

**On the way to the ball**

On the way to the ball, Amanda turned to Jacob with a worried look.

"Jake, I told you what to do when Vold…"

"Amanda, We've been over this plan several times. I know, for a fact, that no one on our side will die tonight."

"But…"

"No buts. You worry to much."

"It's a habit. And besides, it saves lives when I worry."

"Yes, but it doesn't help you. The most worry can do for you is give you wrinkles. Face it, Amanda, it's the adrenaline not the worry that really saves lives when it comes time."

The conversation pretty much ended there. It took them about five more minutes to get to the great hall. They walked in pleasant silence.

When they got to the entrance of the great hall, Amanda and Jacob could see the champions waiting out side the massive doors. Ron and Harry had Luna and Ginny. The other champions took other champions. McGonagall came out of the great hall and greeted the waiting champions.

"Everything is ready. Now line up with your partners. You are opening the ball, then Amanda, you will join Alira, Tyren, and Ryana. Are all of you ready?"

Everyone nodded his or her heads. McGonagall opened the doors and walked in. The doors closed behind her and the Champions waited once more.

The doors opened again to reveal confetti falling from the night sky. It disappeared when it hit the ground or any other object. All around the room were little tables for four. In the center of each of these little tables was a small trophy.

The champions marched in with their dates and stood in the center of the room and waited for the music to begin. The music began to play and they all began to dance. The song was a simple and slow ballad.

Soon, everyone was joining in and the champions began to drop out. Amanda left Jacob to himself and went onto the stage that was located where the teacher's table once stood. The Ballad ended and everyone turned to the stage. Amanda stood up to the microphone.

"Welcome everyone. Now I'd like for you to have fun tonight and enjoy the next song called December Memory."

The people in the crowd who liked the song gave shouts and screams for it. The screams and screeches died down as Deceiving Innocence began to play. Then Amanda began to sing the words as she played her guitar.

When I look back on these memories

December memories of you

I realize that I loved you and

I only wish I could have held

On longer

Tyren chimed in for the chorus as she played her Bass guitar.

Seeing you every day was a blessing

You left no enemy in your wake

December Rose in his garden

Won't you come back?

Then Tyren dropped out. There was a pause in the words as Ryana had a solo with the synthesizer. The young couples were dancing to the song and the guys were whispering in their girlfriend's ears. Amanda began to sing once more.

It's just too bad this world didn't know you

The way I did/but we know life goes on

Even without your smiling face

I'll never let go of my December memory

Seeing you every day was a blessing

You left no enemies in your wake

December Rose in his garden

Won't you come back?

The song faded out slowly and a new song began as the dancing couples stopped and clapped for Deceiving Innocence. They had a large sound system on the left of the stage and in that sound system, they had a few disks. They had Linkin Park. They started playing one of the songs and Deceiving Innocence came off stage to enjoy the ball.

I woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static/and put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

A little taste of Hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake/slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant/and I can't bring you back

It's true/the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Printed on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

Amanda looked around for people she didn't recognize. Her premonition took place here. She looked for more, driven by anger and ignorance.

I hit you and you hit me back

We fall to the floor/the rest of the day stands still

Fine line between this and that

When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real

Now I'm trapped in this memory

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake/slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant/and I can't bring you back

The chorus played again as Amanda continued her search. She failed miserably, meaning there was no one there that was not in the school a majority of the time.

No

No matter how far we've come

I can't wait to see tomorrow

No matter how far we've come

I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you

You/now I see/keeping everything inside

With you

You/now I see/even when I close my eyes

The song faded out. A new song began. This one was Get the Party Started/Sweet Dreams by Pink.

When that song went off, yet another song came on. The newest song was an older Ballad. Jacob finally found Amanda. He had been looking for her the last two songs.

"Hello, my fair maiden. Care to dance?" he asked her

"Déjà vu. Of course."

They danced for the next two songs, but their fun was soon over because Amanda had to go back on stage with the rest of the band.

Amanda stood at the mike again.

"Ok, this one is a little different than the rest of the songs we've played. It's called To the Edge."

The song began and Amanda began to sing once more.

You see that I've

Been sitting here way to long

For this verse to mean anything at all

But seeing the look on your face

That I'm nothing but a disgrace

Pushes me to the edge

Tyren began to scream almost incoherently, and then Tyren and Amanda both sung the Melody.

You BROUGHT ME TO THE EDGE

I'm

Standing on the edge of the highest cliff

So this pain can fly away

And so my body may live today

No I'm not the one at fault

When you're the one to fall

Every time you speak to me

You bring me closer to the fall

You put me through such torture

But you're having such a ball

That there may never be a cure

No, nothing not a thing at all

The chorus repeated and they gladly sung their hearts out to the crowd.

When you're the force that

Never brought me down

That made me stronger/smarter/better

You asked me to push you to the edge

The song was beginning to end when the Great hall doors swung open and several cloaked figures walked in. In the center of the cloaked figures was yet another cloaked figure. The figure took off his hood. The figure was none other than Voldemort.

Harry, who stood in the mob at the base of the platform, saw this and began to make his way out of the group. Professor Vansire stopped him from proceeding.

"Professor, could you please let me pass?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Harry. This is for the good of every one in this room." Answered the professor

Jacob shot him with a spell that shot out purple sparks. Harry was knocked out cold.

Ryana and Alira were at the doors letting out as many students as they could. Jacob pulled Harry out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. A death eater noticed the students getting away and alerted a few from the back of the group. They began throwing spells of all sorts. Ryana and Alira returned fire.

Tyren escaped to her private chambers and grabbed two vials. Each of the two vials had it's own colorful label. The run there and back was slow.

Back in the Great Hall, Voldemort stared dead at his daughter. She stared back defiantly.

"Bring me the Hostage." Hissed Voldemort

A new set of death eaters walked into the room. They were dragging Remus Lupin by his scrawny arms.

"A trade. Your life and Potter's for your friend's life."

"I'd never agree to you, Voldemort."

"Now, you see, that hurts. My own daughter doesn't even trust me enough to call me 'daddy'" Voldemort gave a hearty laugh.

Voldemort snapped his fingers.

"Bring me the prophecy." He commanded

Another death eater from within the pack came to the front to deliver the silvery orb.

"Let's see what you have to say."

He smashed the small orb on the floor. From the remnants rose Amanda's figure. The miniature Amanda began to speak.

"In the day of the savior's final year, the evil shall perish, the spawn will die, and five shall pass. The lover will wait, the gold will shine it's brightest, silver will become gold, and life will no longer halt to evil."

The miniature Amanda faded away. Voldemort looked up from its previous spot to the full sized Amanda. His face portrayed hatred, confusion, and the least likely to be seen, Fear.

The wheels were turning in Amanda's head. She knew what part of the prophecy meant. Voldemort did, too.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He sat up groggily as he tried to remember what happened to him. He stood up and looked around the room. He was in the entrance hall.

Suddenly, his memory came rushing back to him. Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts and Professor Vansire knocked him out.

Harry ran back into the Great hall. There, he saw Alira, Professor Vansire, and Ryana battling with words and spells against a group of death eaters, as well as Amanda and Voldemort having a staring contest.

Amanda looked away from Voldemort to look into Harry's face. Amanda did something that was against Auror protocol.

"Harry, Get back! Get back!"

"No, he killed my family!"

We'll deal with him later, now get back!"

With Amanda screaming at Harry, Voldemort was free to go around behind Amanda. He came up really close behind her and pulled out a silver dagger.

Tyren Ran into the mess of rubble and blood that was the Great hall with a vial in her hand.

"NO!" she screamed

"To late, my darling daughter." Whispered Voldemort to Amanda

Voldemort stabbed the dagger into her back. Amanda gave a little cry, a whimper, for the pain. He took out the sharp blood-coated blade from her back and walked out of the castle.

Tyren went to Jacob and gave him the vial she held in her hand.

"Drink it…Now!"

Frost did what he was just told. He drank it in one large gulp.

"What was that?"

"A life-extending potion. It only lasts thirty minutes."

They moved to Amanda's motionless form. Tyren bent down to Amanda's level and checked her pulse.

"She's dead," said Tyren disbelieved

"Amanda…Wake up!" said Frost with a lost expression

"She will wake. Just cut…give me a second." Said Tyren as she regained her luster

"Why?"

"Give me your knife."

"Tyren Explain!" exploded Frost

"Just do it! I'll explain as soon as there is time."

Jacob gave her the knife. Tyren pulled another vial from her trench coat pocket. She cut the tip of her finger with the blade she now held. She uncorked the small vial and squeezed the blood from her finger into the vial. She corked it and shook it, then uncorked it again.

"Turn out the lights as soon as I give her the potion. The light may damage her eyes."

Frost nodded his head. Tyren brought Amanda's lifeless body to her a laid Amanda's head in her lap. She then pried her jaw open and poured the contents of the vial down Amanda's throat. Frost waved his hand and the candles blew out. Everything was dark. All that was heard was Lupin coughing from the kick he took to the stomach as Voldemort and his followers left.

Tyren began mumbling to herself and grew louder with every passing second.

"Damn it, Amanda! Live!"

"Amanda sat up and took a breath with lightning speed.

"Rekindle the lights, " asked Tyren

The candles were all lit again, five or so at a time. Tyren began sewing Amanda's wound shut. Amanda's skin was less colorful. Her eyes were no longer a beautiful honey brown, but black. Her hair had changed to black as well.

Amanda turned around and looked into Tyren's eyes.

"Took you long enough. I was halfway to judgment." Said Amanda

"Hey, it's not my fault that my chambers are so far away." Defended Tyren

"Girls! Explain. I don't remember this part of the plan." Said frost who seemed ready to explode

Tyren and Amanda looked at each other for a moment and then nodded to one another.

"Amanda didn't want to alarm you. She also knew that Voldemort thinking she was dead was a good thing. Kill to birds with one stone as it were."

"and get the third later." Finished Jacob

"That still doesn't explain why you left the vials in your chambers."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot?" Amanda was getting angry

"Uh, oh."

"Uh, oh is right. "

"Amanda calm down. Your emotions are a little wired now. It's because you're an Intremance now." Said Frost knowingly

"I'm an Intremance now." Repeated Amanda in a monotone.


	15. Chapter 15

Reviews:

I threaten you now! If you want more lemony story then I better get a lot more reviews or I will sit on my ass and read Harry Potter and never get to this story again. Or I will work on my other stories on fiction Press! Fear Me! Review Me!…… Please?

Advertising:

"Illumination" by Fire slave (fiction Press)

"Not smart enough" by fire slave (fiction Press)

Anything by Fire Slave (Fiction Press)

"A Day to Remember" by Frosted-heart

"What she didn't notice" by Ernie Michelle

"Three Gryffindors and a baby" by Celeste

"Of immortals and demons" by aeolyn (fiction press)

"My love, my gang relation" by Tyr Raimeodo (fiction Press)

Anything by Tyr Raimeodo (fiction Press)

"Diary" by Ladysaint

"Slave for you" by Ladysaint

Recap:

"Girls! Explain. I don't remember this part of the plan." Said frost who seemed ready to explode

Tyren and Amanda looked at each other for a moment and then nodded to one another.

"Amanda didn't want to alarm you. She also knew that Voldemort thinking she was dead was a good thing. Kill to birds with one stone as it were."

"and get the third later." Finished Jacob

"That still doesn't explain why you left the vials in your chambers."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot?" Amanda was getting angry

"Uh, oh."

"Uh, oh is right. "

"Amanda calm down. Your emotions are a little wired now. It's because you're an Intremance now." Said Frost knowingly

"I'm an Intremance now." Repeated Amanda in a monotone.

End Recap:

Chapter 27

Aftermath

Ryana came up to the stage where Amanda was. Rye and Alira had shut everyone including The teachers outside.

"Of course, sweetie. Do you think we would leave you to die and cry about it when we can save you?"

Amanda sat on her bum in the middle of the group now surrounding her.

"We need to search the castle and safe guard this room. Have the children stay in here tonight. We'll fix it up." Said Amanda

"Way ahead of you" said Tyren as she transfigured the tables and chairs into multicolored sleeping bags.

Rye used her wand to clean up the party mess and ruble from the fight. Alira went to the door and let everyone back into the now clean room.

McGonagall came to the plat form after Alira told her the logical plan.

"Students, please gather a temporary bed and wait for your head of house to count you. Please be calm and quiet."

The heads of each house counted their students and reported back to McGonagall.

"I'm missing Isaac cane and Luke Hart." Said Ravenclaw's head of house

"I'm missing Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas." Said Jacob

"I'm missing Pansy Parkinson" said Amanda

"All present" said The Hufflepuff head of house

"Will you all please search the grounds for the missing children?" said McGonagall to Rye, Tyren, Amanda, Jacob, and Alira.

They walked out of the room as McGonagall called the head boy and head girl to the front to tell them to monitor the students.

Alira and Amanda branched from the group to search for Parkinson. The rest had branched out for their own houses missing students.

A few minutes of silence passed. Alira spoke.

"Amanda, I have a confession to make. We aren't going to find her alive."

"What? Why not"

"You know how she talks about you behind your back. I got angry and I followed her into the gardens."

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"Alira, you know I'm going to have to send you to Azkaban for an attack and murder of an under aged sorcerer."

"I know, but can you not tell everyone it was me. I don't want to be found out like this again. You told me last year that I could come to you when something like this ever happened."

"Okay, I get the picture." Said Amanda who, at this time was annoyed.

"Are you hungry?" asked Alira out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

Do you feel hungry, or thirsty?"

"Oh, err—yeah I kind of do. Why? …Oh, because I drink…blood…now."

"I'm glad you made that stunning revelation"

"Shut up" said Amanda who was annoyed once again

They walked for a few more minutes.

"Here's the body." Said Alira after searching behind a few bushes.

Pansy's body was laying spread eagle across the lawn behind the bushes.

"We need the report back to McGonagall." Said Amanda

Amanda levitated Pansy's body to the temporary hospital wing in the side room off the entrance hall.

Amanda and Alira found the other searching professors. They found Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas alive. Both the Ravenclaws had died.

The aftermath squad, as Ryana had so fittingly named them, reported back to the old headmaster.

"Professor, I'm sorry to explain this…we lost three in the cross fire." Said Tyren

"Not exactly. Two were lost in the fight. Parkinson was murdered in the gardens."

"I see" the professor looked rather grave. The unusually bright twinkle in her eyes had disappeared. The old, wise woman stood from her sitting position to speak. "Students, please if you can, be calm. I have some rather unfortunate news. Miss Pansy Parkinson and misters Luke Hart and Isaac Cane perished in the events tonight. Please remember their remaining family and comfort them. Thank you. To give you time to grieve properly, there will be no classes Monday or Tuesday. Thank you all and please try to sleep."

The Melody Hart girl who competed in the challenge stood up with a disbelieving look on her face.

"My brother's dead? No! this can't happen! No!" she screamed

Alira and Ryana gabbed her by the arms and escorted her out of the great hall.

There wasn't much after Melody's outburst. There was several people asleep or crying themselves to sleep. Few just lay awake staring at the clear night sky. The teachers and Aurors and head boy and girl were monitoring the students.

Amanda and Alira monitored the students as they walked together. Alira began to speak, breaking the silence.

"You want to know what happened to get me so pissed?"

"Yeah, I would." Said Amanda after several moments of thought.

)Flashback(

"That stupid, white trash you call a professor wouldn't last one spell. Defense Against the Dark Arts? More like pass out with a thought or Load Of Crap! And who does she think she is up there just singing. She can't even carry a tune." Pansy badmouthed the young Professor.

Alira was standing in the background, just watching the young people dance to the music. (A/N: They're on break) She stopped watching the mass and focused her attention on Pansy. Pansy continued to ramble and badmouth Amanda.

Pansy walked out of the Great hall and to the gardens. She stopped at one of the many stone benches and sat down. Alira followed her out and was now stalking in the shadows, thanking Merlin for her Vampire stealth.

"That bitch thinks she's all that. She's nothing but a little whore. Claiming to be the Dark Lord's daughter, please." Muttered Pansy to the dark.

At this, Alira growled deep in her throat, forgetting that she was hiding.

"What was that? Who's there?" said Pansy into the night

Alira stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh it's you"

"Yes, it's me."

"What's up with you?" said Pansy

She was talking about the animalistic look in Alira's eyes

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

Alira pounced on Pansy's exposed neck and bit down hard. Alira drank Pansy dry. Alira left the body behind a few particularly thick bushes. She knew full and well that she wouldn't get away with this, but she had her ways.

(!) End Flashback(!)

"She went down easy." Said Alira

"So, have you found out what you're going to say at the trial?"

"I'll please defense of a friend or family. You know, clause something or other about exotic creatures attacks."

"Meow might work better." Answered Amanda

"I know. Why do we call it Meow anyway?"

"Because you turn into a cat. You're an Auror, code names are what we're all about."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Hey, I'm going to find Jacob and patrol the perimeter with him. There are plenty of you guys watching them." Said Amanda as she referred to the sleeping children

"Ok, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Said Alira with a smirk

Amanda looked back and smirked and winked at Alira then left the Great Hall in search of her Fiancé. It took her a while to find him in the massive castle.

"Hey, Kitten. I thought you were watching the kids in the Great hall."

"I was, but they have a lot of people to watch them. What's one person? I thought Id come with you."

"Well in that case. How you feeling?"

"What? Oh, fine just a little tired."

"Understandable"

They walked a good ways when Amanda stopped in her tracks. Jacob turned to look at the girl. She had a look in her eyes that read 'come and get it'.

"Amanda, you were the logical one. The table can't turn." Said Jacob, more out of concern than fright

Amanda took a few steps toward him.

"Well, we are about to be married." Said Frost as he put his arms around her waist

"Did I ever tell you that you think too much?" asked Amanda

"No." said Jacob

"Well, I am now."

() If you wish to not read the sex scene this is where you scroll down and look for plot developments. Go to the Meanwhiles…

There just so happened to be an empty classroom a few feet away. Once inside Amanda magically locked and silenced the room. She turned around and was met by Jacob's lips on her own. She kissed him back just as hungrily. Jacob brushed his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for access. Access was granted to him.

Amanda ran her hand through his multi colored hair. Jacob's hands wrapped themselves around her thin waist. Amanda rested her arms around his neck. Jacob hands moved up her back until they reached the top of the zipper, his destination. He pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow. Amanda's hands began to roam his body until they found the buttons of his dress shirt. She returned the favor and slowly unbuttoned the shirt.

Jacob began trailing kisses over her body. He stopped at her neck and marked her as his. Amanda finished with the shirt and moved down to unbutton his pants. Like Amanda's dress the shirt and pants fell to the puddle of cloth around their feet. Jacob unclasped Amanda's strapless bra and it, too, fell to the puddle. Jacob expertly massaged Amanda's supple breasts. Her nipples harden under his touch.

Jacob stripped her of her thong, after which, Amanda pulled down Jacob's boxers. She had gotten on her knees. She looked up to him for permission. Frost just looked down at her and waited for her to begin.

Amanda took his hard member into her mouth and began massaging him with her tongue and moving her hand over the base of his shaft. Amanda took pleasure in the way Jacob moaned under her skills.

Meanwhile

Should you and Jacob teach her?" asked Rye

"We will. Jacob and I have already discussed it." Answered Tyren

"How do you think she's adjusting?" asked Rye

"I think she'll take to it like a fish to water."

Students were still stirring in the Great Hall. It had been maybe two or three hours since the attack.

"What about you-know-who? We almost had him."

"I know, but it wasn't time. Harry Potter has to do it remember? Then, and only then, will our world be safe." Said Tyren

"I guess you're right. What are we going to do about Alira?"

"Keep her locked up for tonight. We'll send her to Azkaban in the morning. All we can do now is keep her away from the students."

"I think we will seeing her here again." Said Rye

"We will. I can almost guarantee it." Answered Tyren

Meanwhile, yet again 

Alira was pacing around her temporary cage. They had locked her in one of the many empty classrooms.

"Damn it let me out! I'm going crazy in here!"

No one heard her or bothered to hear. She continued to pace for a few minutes before sitting in the center of the room.

Mashya slithered along the walls of Hogwarts. He heard a loud scream come from some where near by. He found a hole in the wall where the noise was originating. Mashya went though the said hole and appeared in an empty classroom with the excepting of Alira sitting in the center of the room. Alira stopped mid-scream and looked at the black snake.

"Hello again."

"Why are you here, Mashya?"

"I'm bored. Amanda never came back."

They sat in silence for several moments.

"I wonder what Amanda's doing?"

"Me, too."

"You know, I could have someone, but then I would have to steal a guy from some girl and I hate doing that."

"All is fair in love and war I suppose."

"I really wish I could understand you."

**() Return to the couple**

Jacob laid Amanda down gently and kissed her passionately. He positioned himself over her. Amanda gave him a pleading look. Frost thrusted himself into her. She moaned and moved her hips in rhythm with Jacob.

Amanda moved her small hands through his hair and along his spine before grasping hold of his shoulders.

Jacob gained speed as he thrusted himself into his future wife.

Amanda screamed out his name as she climaxed. Jacob followed close behind. They laid there panting for a few minutes. Amanda laid her head on Jacob's chest.

"Come on. Someone is going to be looking for us soon." Said Jacob

"Okay." Answered Amanda

Amanda gave him a passionate kiss before setting out for clothes.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi there! Man, do I hate Hurricanes. I lost power for a whole week!. I live in south Mississippiand the eye of the hurricane came right through here. Anywho, I just wanted to say that and that this is where this story was supposed to end. Before the Hurricane hit, I had decided to discontinue the story once I reposted all the chapters I had rewritten. But over the week without power, I came up with a better ending than I originally had in mind. So the story will make it to the end, but I'm sorry to anounce, there will be no sequel. Enjoy!

These stories are good. I highly recommend them

"Time is all we have" by Fire slave (fiction Press)

"Join the ranks" by fire slave (fiction Press)

Anything by Fire Slave (Fiction Press)

"A Day to Remember" by Frosted-heart

"What she didn't notice" by Ernie Michelle

"Three Gryffindors and a baby" by Celeste

"Of immortals and demons" by aeolyn (fiction press)

"My love, my gang relation" by Tyr Raimeodo (fiction Press)

Anything by Tyr Raimeodo (fiction Press)

"Diary" by Ladysaint

"Slave for you" by Ladysaint

Anything by Ladysaint

* * *

Recap:

"I know, but it wasn't time. Harry Potter has to do it remember? Then, and only then, will our world be safe." Said Tyren

"I guess you're right. What are we going to do about Alira?"

"Keep her locked up for tonight. We'll send her to Azkaban in the morning. All we can do now is keep her away from the students."

"Do you think we will be seeing her again?" asked Rye

"We will. I can almost guarantee it." Answered Tyren

End Recap:

* * *

Chapter 28

Next steps to reality

McGonagall stood before the mass of students and parents. Between herself and the mourners were the three objects of mourning, Pansy Parkinson, Luke Hart and Isaac Cane. Each casket was closed, but not a person in the room didn't know who was inside each of them. The families of the deceased sat in the front most rows of chairs. Most of the females were in tears or crying heavily into their husbands' chests while the men just stared with grave faces.

"We gather here for the remembrance of these three fine young students. And as each person tells their story that we will hope for these three to have a happy after life. May your souls find peace in their ended suffering."

She paused as a particularly plump woman in the front row sobbed uncontrollably and ever so loudly.

"I remember each of these children entered this school. That was a fine year if I ever saw one. Each one was sorted ever so happily…Happily…Happy…That's always how I saw these three," a few people who had particularly detached expressions on their faces snorted. "Not a day went on without seeing them each smile."

This process of each person telling a small story about his or her loved one continued for a long time. It took them several hours to finish the segment of the funeral.

Everyone portkeyed to the first burial site. First was Pansy Parkinson. Amanda, McGonagall, and even Professor Vansire stood around Mr. Parkinson, Pansy's only family, as Pansy's casket was lowered into what seemed a bottomless pit.

When all respects had been payed, the most part of the mass moved on to the Cane Family Cemetery. Isaac had both his parents and all his aunts and uncles. Even grandparents. Isaac had been an only child. But his parents had most definitely not been.

The group remaining to grieve for Isaac was massive to say the least. The ones who continued on for Luke hart Portkeyed with heavy hearts to the muggles cemetery. Luke's mother was a muggle, therefore, explaining his burial in a muggle bone yard.

In the front of the Pack of Mourners was Luke's mother, father and two sisters. Emily, the youngest Hart child at the age of six, found the ordeal of Luke's death very traumatic. Luke had been her favorite person in the world, besides her Mum of course. Melody held her sister's small hand as they walked past other graves. (They had to portkey to a secluded place, Muggle filled area)

At this point in time, the wizarding children could see that Muggle funerals weren't that different from their own.

? $#$$&$

"You filthy little pest!" said Voldemort to the many scurrying insects.

Voldemort walked the length of the hall, reaching his goal, the door of the other side, all along occasionally hearing a crunch.

He opened the door and gazed open the waiting followers. Voldemort took his seat at the head of the table.

"Well my faithful followers, it seems that Potter is at his weakest. Amanda and her 'immortal lover' are dead and the Vampire/Veela is in Azkaban. I'm sorry for your loss Parkinson, she was a loss to our cause as well."

"Your Apology is most highly appreciated, my lord."

Voldemort continued his plans to destroy his enemy, Potter.

* * *

Amanda prepared her bed for the night. She had bathed, alone to the protest of her mate, and finished all her nightly bedtime preparations she had just tucked herself in when she heard a knock on the door.

Amanda got out of her warm bed to answer the persistent knocking. She opened the door and in walked Jacob, followed by a beautiful Himalayan cat.

"Amanda, Kitten, Avi… Do you think you can get this thing away from me?" He said to his beloved

Amanda giggled at the little cat. The cat was rubbing its body on Frost's legs. Then the can propped its front paws on Frost's leg and sank its claws in deep.

"Ouch! Damn fur ball!" yelled Jacob

Jacob picked the cat up by the scruff of its neck and threw it across the room. The cat meowed loudly as it slid down the wall.

"Um...Jacob, babe, you do know that was Alira right?" said Amanda as she fought through her giggles.

"Oh, Shit" said Jacob lowly

Alira turned back into her human self and stared murderously at Jacob.

"Oh shit is right." Said Alira

Alira took a few dangerous steps towards Frost when he broke into a sprint in the opposite direction. Alira took the chance to catch him and beat him to a pulp on impulse.

"Come back you little Bugger!" screamed Alira

Amanda just stood there watching her fiancé be hunted down. She couldn't help but laugh as they ran all about her chambers. She completely forgot about sleep and was quite intrigued by the comedy before her.

Amanda's laughing signaled Jacob to notice a good place to duck and cover, behind Amanda. He ran behind her and took hold of her shoulders. Alira would try to go around but Jacob would turn himself and Amanda so they continuously faced Alira. Amanda continued to laugh and giggle.

Later on, Jacob could be seen sporting a bruising eye. Amanda played nurse by sitting in his lap and holding and ice pack to his face, while Jacob sat there with his arms around her waist.

Alira sat on the couch opposite the couple. They all stayed up to listen to Alira's adventured in her return to Hogwarts.

"So you traveled with this old lady to King's Cross and boarded the Hogwarts express. An this lady was a muggle on her way back to Scotland?" asked Jacob

"Yeah, she never shut up about 'going home to Scotland'" imitated Alira in a Scottish accent. "I then followed you up to the castle… and here I am"

"Oh, Okay…" replied Jacob

Amanda looked at the clock over her mantle.

"Oh! look at the time. I need some sleep. School tomorrow and all." Said Amanda

Oh, okay then…I'll see you later." Said Alira

"Can I stay with you tonight, Kitten?"

"Jacob, if you stayed, I wouldn't sleep a wink." Jacob gave her a pitiful puppy eyed face "…fine you can stay"

Jacob smiled like a child in a candy store.

And so Jacob crashed the night with Amanda, entailing that she got no sleep.

* * *

Alira tiptoed down the halls at a brisk pace to quickly get to her rooms just down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. She looked behind herself to check that nothing was awake and bumped into something rather solid.

"I'm so sorry. I should really watch where…"

She stopped as she gazed into the eyes of a Beautiful Blonde man. He held out a hand to her. She took it and hoisted herself up.

"Thanks…" said Alira

From her standing position, she could see his eyes were steely gray, normal for a Veela. His skin was a shade of Porcelain Alira had never seen before. He almost looked Albino, had it not been for his hair and eyes.

"Forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going either…" Their eyes met again

Salen spoke again, breaking the silence.

"Where are my manners? I'm Salen and you are?"

"Alira Vextire"

"Alira…May I walk you to your rooms?"

"That would be splendid." Said Alira with a faint smile giving away the fact that she was quiet attracted to him, this Salen guy.

They walked together in silence. They stopped at the entrance to Alira's Chambers.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked

He walked over the threshold. In view was a fireplace, some overstuffed couches and an open door leading to a bedroom. Alira sat on one of the couches, puzzled as to who he might be.

"Sit down, please." Asked Alira

"Don't mind if I do." He said as he moved to sit next to the beautiful blonde girl.

"So…you teach here?" asked Alira

"Yeah, I'm the Divination Professor." Suddenly feeling week at having such a 'wimpy' post

"Really! That was my favorite subject, not my best but I preferred it over most others." Said Alira rather seductively

"Oh, really?" He was taking the bait. Alira reeled him in.

"Yeah, I enjoyed the future. I still do."

"Fascinating." Said Salen as he leaned in to place his lips upon her soft ones.

Salen was such an Expert at kissing… among other things. They spent the night pleasuring one another.

Flash back

* * *

"Oh, Salen! Please, don't stop." Moaned Alira as Salen Pumped himself into her

Salen only bit her collarbone in response. She moaned and raked her fingers along his spine. Salen teased her breast as he thrusted his manhood into her sensitive womanhood.

Alira's purrs rang in his acute hearing. He had guessed she was a Veela, but she showed strength of a Vampire.

He continued his quest down her body to her sweetest area. He looked up to her face and began his work. He swept his tongue over every inch he could reach inside her. He felt her coming, climaxing. He stopped and traveled back up her body, not before kissing a trail back.

He resumed his position over her and again pumped himself into her. She inevitably came a short time after as he came with her, each screaming out the other's name.

End flashback

* * *

Amanda sat in her normal seat next to Jacob. She leaned over the table to retrieve the salt when she saw the newest couple. Alira had a spoon in her hand and was spoon-feeding Salen. Amanda gagged when Salen placing Alira in his lap took this action further. Amanda elbowed Jacob in the ribs lightly to get his attention.

Alira stuffed the food into his mouth and ran her fingers through his now tossed about hair.

"Do you see them?" asked Amanda as she nodded her head towards the teacher's fiasco

Jacob looked over at the couple and almost choked on the food in his mouth. Amanda and Jacob tried to ignore them and failed miserably to not stare. They were caught staring.

"What are you looking at?" asked Salen maliciously

"My Brother snogging one of my best friends." Said Amanda with Annoyance written very clearly in her features.

Salen glared at Amanda, his sister, before moving to Jacob.

"And you are…?"

"I'm Jacob Vansire." Answered Jacob proudly.

"Vansire? Amanda is this that boy you always wrote I love Jacob in the corners of your essays about?" said Salen

"The one and only." Said Amanda Proudly

"You could have done better." Said Salen

"Excuse me?" said Jacob and Amanda together

"You heard me." Replied Salen

"For your information, Salen Vagus, Jacob is well qualified to be with me. He's loving, smart, and as Alira can tell you, funny. Don't you think for one minute that you can run my life or tell me who's no good for me!"

Salen shrunk back a bit as Amanda rose her voice much in the way that Mrs. Weasley would have to her children or her husband.

"Fine…Alira are you ready to go for a walk?" asked Salen

Salen walked around the castle with Alira to escape his younger sister's wrath.

"So you're Amanda's older brother? I would never have guessed she was part Veela." Said Alira as they roamed the castle.

"She's not, I am. My father was a Veela. I wasn't even meant to be born. It was a one-time thing with my parents and my mother raised me until I was three and Amanda was born. I took my mother's last name of Vagus after she died."

"Oh, so you're unrelated to Voldemort?"

"Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been a month since the funerals took place. Everyone had placed his or her hope, faith, and future in the up and coming second challenge of the Heir's war. The last challenge was to be held in May.

"The security of the challenge is to be doubled according to professor Vansire." Said Hermione

"It makes perfect sense, a big event like this and all." Said Ron who was agreeing with his female friend with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Does Professor Vansire have any Idea what we will be doing for the challenge?" asked Harry

"No, but McGonagall wants to see us after dinner tonight to brief us on the challenge." Answered Hermione

"So, I see you have all arrived on time. Now we may begin the meeting."

Everyone remained quiet and patient as Professor McGonagall began the meeting.

"The second challenge will be based on your unique physical talent. The challenge is a race, broom race to be exact, through the forbidden forest."

"That won't be too hard." Blurted Draco

"At night" finished McGonagall

Draco's smirk slowly fell from his face as a slightly green, upset look crossed his handsome features.

"Oh…" was all Draco could say

Broom riding during the day was easy enough, but at night was a whole new Quidditch game.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. She had always bee afraid to ride a broom, even after everything the trio had faired through. They knew automatically that she would be eliminated.

"Two of you will be eliminated in this round. The remaining four will go on to compete for the Heir's War cup in the last challenge in early may."

"That's it?" asked Draco

"I'm afraid so Mr. Malfoy. Good night all."

Harry was digging through his trunk in search for a pair of socks. He resurfaced from his last dive into the bottom of his trunk with a small, cold metal chain in his hands. It was the locket he and Dumbledore had gone in search of the last year.

"Harry, please don't do this now. Go back to school and learn. Then, when the time comes, you will know what to do."

Harry could hear his mother's request from his trip to Godric's Hollow. Harry opened his hand to look at the faded, stained silver locket. He opened it to see the bright, clean center of the tiny heart. The parchment fell from the center and landed on his bed. Harry seized the paper and read the message left for Voldemort.

To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this  
But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real horcrux and intent to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B.

Harry would still have to find out who R.A.B. was. He had promised himself that whoever R.A.B. was, they would have hell to pay.

"'Mione, eat something, please." Asked Draco

"No." Hermione protested for the umpteenth time.

"Please," said Harry

"No, I'm not touching anything until this challenge it over." She protested yet again

"Your Funeral." Said Ron

"Mione, we don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but that still won't make me eat."

Hermione wasn't going to eat and no one was going to change that fact. She just wouldn't eat because of the challenge. Her stomach was in knots over it. She had secretively gone out to the pitch every night to practice, well secret until as of late. Draco came out for a midnight ride once and caught Hermione flying around.

Amanda walked in and took her normal seat. She had not slept well because of haunting dreams about the final battle. As of late, that's all she ever dreamed about. It scared her every time she saw a new person shot with the killing curse.

Jacob rolled out of what he thought was his fiancé's bed. When he opened his eyes, he realized it was his own. He missed sleeping next to Amanda. Realization hit him. Today was the day of the second challenge. He was pretty good with a broom. His Intremance skills always came in handy physically… always.

The sun was bright over the Quidditch pitch. You could find the champions out on their brooms high above the ground. Hermione was the only one missing. She was really flying with a cloaking charm over her. No one new she was there practicing.

The day was spent watching the champions practice. Or it was spent with a loved one, namely a boyfriend or girlfriend. The teachers spent much of the day in the forbidden forest. They were preparing the race path. The teachers had fun envisioning the ways the students would wipe out their brooms.

Jacob and Amanda were sitting in the room of requirement. They had created a desk for two so that they may both sit at it, one on each side. They were working on wedding details. They had planned the wedding to be at midnight between December 31st and January 1st. They would be pronounced man and wife at one of the most infamous in-betweens of all time.

"What colors will your bride's maid's dresses be?" asked Jacob

"Blood red. Why?" asked Amanda in return

"So I can match my best men's shirts." Replied Jacob

They stayed at this for a while…an hour to be exact, before they realized the time. The challenge would start in a few hours. Amanda wanted to get some practice in before the challenge. She looked at Jacob, who was wearing a frustrated and tired mask over his face.

"So you want to take a break for today? We can always work on it tomorrow." Asked Amanda

"Yeah, that sounds great kitten."

"Great…Let's get out of here."

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE VIEWER'S STADIUM IN FRONT OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST" Came Professor McGonagall's voice all over the school.

It was time for the challenge, meaning it was 11:00 that night. The champions were already at the champions' tent, waiting for last minute instructions from McGonagall.

The champions were pacing about much in the same way they did for the first challenge. Draco was calming Hermione down the best he could. Harry and Ron were pacing in large circles. Amanda and Jacob looked unconcern, but were mildly worried in their heads.

McGonagall walked into the buzzing tent. All eyes were instantly glued to her.

"You will proceed to the beginning line in five minutes. The rules are simple. If you fall off your broom three times, you are instantly removed from the challenge. The two of you who perform the worst will be eliminated. Prepare yourselves. The bell will ring when we are ready for you. Good luck."

The professor exited the tent and headed to her seat to judge. She nodded to filch who began counting out five minutes time.

Filch rang the bell and the champions exited the tent. They lined up on the beginning line and waited for the command to be called.

Madam Hooch came forward. She lined herself up with the group. The stands quieted.

"On my whistle you will begin the race. Attempt to knock each other off course and you will be added a ten second penalty. On my whistle…Three…Two…One…"

Hooch blew the whistle long and loud. The champions zoomed forward into the forest and down the path. The Audience watched from the stands by watching a giant screen. The screen had been enchanted to follow the champions through the forest and display it to the crowd in the stands.

Harry whizzed past a low branch and onto the tunnel between the two large and long lines of bushes. Draco and Jacob held a close second with Amanda behind them. Ron followed close behind but poor Hermione was lost around the corner.

Jacob speed forward in an attempt to pass Draco and claim and even second. Draco caught wind of Jacob's intentions and charged as well. Jacob watched Draco as he began to lead second place. Draco kept his eyes on Jacob as they matched the other's speed. Jacob looked ahead and ducked. Draco was caught by the low-hanging branch and was knocked off his broom. Amanda then claimed Draco's spot in the race.

Hermione had somewhat caught up with the pack. She was still in last position. Ron led her by a few feet. Then Draco caught back up. He had reclaimed his broom and Trailed behind Hermione. He gradually brought his speed back up and passed Hermione. He tried to pass Ron, but was knocked off course. Madam Hooch blew her whistle from the opening of the racecourse. Ron was teleported to Madam Hooch's side. He gave her his broom, but not without a fight. He watched the remainder of the race from the stands with the rest of the school.

Harry continued his lead. Amanda had a firm hold of second place. Draco and Jacob were still competing for third place. Amanda speeded up to the point of being head to head

With Harry. Harry continued to watch the path. Amanda kept her eyes on the course as well. Jacob speed forward and succeeded in passing Draco. He looked back and laughed in Draco's face. Amanda had slowed down to handle the curve in the path. Jacob crashed into her, knocking her off the course along with himself. Draco claimed second. Harry had full control of first.

Amanda and Jacob got back on their brooms quickly. Hermione had taken her time on her broom and was still trailing the pack when Amanda and Jacob caught up with her. Hermione got side tracked by the up coming bushes. She would have to get her face hit with the branches unless she let go. She did let go and she crashed horribly. She flew face first into the ground. She tried to use her arms to keep herself in control, but it only caused her to twist about more so. When she finally lay still, her arm was broken and she was unconscious. Madam Pomfrey summoned her body and she was soon laid on a stretcher in the medical tent. Two were out of the race, four left to fight through the forest.

Harry, still in the lead, looked back at the remaining racers. Draco was trailing him, and Jacob and Amanda were striving to catch back up to them. Jacob gained speed and began passing Amanda. Amanda watched as he did so. Draco, having not learned his lesson the first time, looked back at the two behind him. Harry followed the sharp upward turn with ease. Draco, who was following close behind Harry, crashed into the wall of trees. Jacob and Amanda followed the upward turn and continued to race forward.

Draco seized his broom, got on, and took off. He tried to catch up, but to no avail. The pack was far ahead and there were many turns and twists. Thankfully, the pack had to slow down so that they didn't crash, and that gave Draco an advantage to catch up.

Harry could see open space straight ahead. He drove his broom as hard as he could. Jacob took note of Harry's findings and sped up as well. Amanda, not being able to see the end of the path, sped up with her fellow racers. Draco was still a few turns back and, of course, could not see the end of the race.

Harry zoomed over the finish line, shortly followed by Jacob, then Amanda, and then a little later than the rest, Draco.

The racers all stood in a line shoulder-to-shoulder, and waited for the points and such.

McGonagall stood from her seat at the judging area to announce the points that each racer was awarded.

"In first place is Mr. Harry Potter with 49 of fifty points. He was awarded this amount for his constant lead and his good broom racing skills. In second place with 40 of fifty points is Mr. Jacob Vansire. He was awarded this amount for his enthusiasm to the race and his exceptional broom racing skills. And of course, his second place finishing spot. In third place with 37 of fifty points is Miss. Amanda Slytherin. She is awarded with these points because of her exceptional broom racing skills and her third place finishing spot. In Fourth place with 35 of fifty points is Mr. Draco Malfoy. He has been given these points because of his enthusiasm to win and his finishing place. In fifth place with 20 of fifty points is Miss. Hermione Granger. Miss. Granger has been awarded these few points for effort and patience while still in the running. In last position is Mr. Ronald Weasley with no points. He has been disqualified from the challenge and will not participate in the next and final round of the challenge. Miss. Hermione has also been eliminated from the challenge because her score was too low. That is the standings. They will be posted in each common room for all to see."

Everyone walked back to the castle to either sleep or have a big bash for the remaining champions. Ron admitted defeat by Draco for the first time in his life. Alira spent time with Salen. Jacob and Amanda spent time away from the wedding details. Harry was patted on the back so much that he was sure that is was going to be sore the next day. Thank Merlin that the Challenge was on a Saturday and that the school could sleep in the next, or same, day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

"What should we do?" asked Alira

"We have a lot of Aurors here. I say we launch an attack based on Auror know-how." Suggested Ryana

The gang of Hogwarts was sitting in one of the many classrooms, Amanda's to be exact, planning an attack on he-who-shall-not-be-named. They sat in the desks that the students would normally be found in. Amanda and Tyren were standing in front of the group. Harry sat near the back and farther away than the rest. Alira was in the front corner of the group.

"He would be expecting something like that. What about an inside mission? Amanda, would you be up to it?" asked Tyren

"He might be expecting that as well. If we tried to launch both and inside mission and an external attack, then we might just make it." Replied Amanda

"Make sure that we surround them. Attack from the East, West, North, South and center, along with all major and minor exits. We could possibly plant a few guards." Added Jacob

"Do we have enough people who are able and willing to fight?" asked Amanda

"Hardly…I think it's time to recruit." Said Tyren

"When will we carry all this out?" asked Harry from the far end on the group.

"Soon…very soon. We owe them this…gift, so we better get it to them as soon as possible." Replied Amanda

"We will do it at the next Death Eater's meeting." Said Draco, speaking for the first time.

"That's if we can train every one and fix all the kinks in the plan first. When is the next meeting?" asked Amanda

"One month."

"It's possible. Lets not waste a moment. We need every second. I will go down to the training station and send word to the recruiting stations from London to Brussels." Said Tyren

"Tyren's right. I'll need all of you to do your part. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron," She addressed the for teens, "I need you to practice casting hexes and such with speed, accuracy and with out saying them aloud. Jacob and Alira can help me formally plan the attack."

* * *

"Where would I be if I were a stupid wand?" Harry asked himself

Harry looked around the massive room again, hoping to find something, a clue. Nothing…but…'look!' Harry said in his mind.

Harry walked up to the file cabinet.

"First rule of finding something: look where is shouldn't be first; then look where is should be if you didn't find it in the wrong place." He said aloud to the massive, book-strewn library, the library of Rowena Ravenclaw, herself…

Harry opened the first drawer: cobwebs, dead spider, and a torn bit of parchment

Second Drawer: two files full of old news-clippings, a thick layer of dust, a small "r" broach, and a wand box.

Harry opened the box to find it was empty…

In the final drawer, Harry found absolutely nothing but animal droppings and a layer of dust.

Harry reproachfully moved on around the room, looking for Ravenclaw's wand. Harry furthered the distance between himself and the file cabinet. As he did so, noises emitted from the top most drawer. Harry turned back towards the cabinet.

Harry opened the top drawer a second time…or third… He had lost count. Inside, the once blank bit of parchment was now home of newly written words.

"To find _his_ secret, look for the beginning…"

Harry's face contorted with the look of confusion.

"Beginning? Beginning of what?" he asked the paper, not expecting it to answer

The previous message was erased and replaced with:

"Ask the right questions, I will give you the right answers…"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Where is Ravenclaw's wand?" Harry asked the parchment, this time expecting an answer

The same message appeared… 'Ask the right questions, I will give you the right answers…'

"How do I find Ravenclaw's wand?" asked Harry

"What comes between were and will be?" Was written across the bit of paper

"Err—you mean am…no, are?" said Harry, unsure of his answer

"You have found Ravenclaw's beginning." Was written across the paper

"Are…R…okay…look for an 'R'." Harry began digging through the cabinet once again, minding that he held on to the parchment.

Harry opened the second drawer. Wand case, two files and 'R' Broach.

"Ha! I've got you. Harry picked up the tiny pin. He said the spell that would turn it back into the original wand…nothing…

Harry looked around. There was a pin on the desk opposite him. He approached it and said the spell to it. Again, nothing. Harry looked once more. On a higher shelf to his left was a broach. Harry Climbed the ladder to be eye-level with the tiny silver broach. Harry said the spell to return it to the wand…Bingo…

Harry climbed down from the ladder and placed the wand on the desk.

Harry de-horcruxed the wand. It was now a powerless piece of wood and unicorn hair.

Harry held up the parchment and studied it. It was no different then the last time it had a message.

"How do I find Gryffindor's last peace agreement with Slytherin?"

"I can not tell you that…Find another of my kind…"

"Where?" asked Harry

"With in my own home…My own house…"

Harry thought for a moment. The parchment's home could have been a number of things…

"Where is your home?"

"He who does not tell the truth tells…?" the parchment answered with its riddle

"Lies" answered Harry

Black, blue, wild, and straw are these…"

Harry thought for a moment…what word had all these other words in common?

"Can you give me another clue?"

"Interested? 'Yes,**_ very'_** should be your answer…"

"Berry…lie…Library! Now why couldn't you have just said that?"

"I'm not designed for everyone's knowledge…"

"Now…about your house…what is it?"

"Ask the right questions, I will give you the right answers…"

Harry rephrased his question, hoping that the parchment would answer.

"What is your house…a book maybe?"

"House yes…book…no…"

"Is it one of the Hogwarts houses?"

"Possible….most possible…"

"Is it Gryffindor's house?"

"Ask the right questions, I will give you the right answers…" the paper answered again

"Is it the lion's house?"

"Yes…"

"So…the peace treaty is in the Gryffindor Library?...There's not such thing…"

"The fat lady has her share of secrets, too…"

Harry thought.

"Thank you." Harry had no idea why he told the parchment thank you, but continued on.

"Will you be able to help me in the future?"

"No…I am for use of one time…"

Harry laid down the paper.

"Now…to find Griffindor's last peace treaty…" said Harry as he walked out of the ancient library.

* * *

Harry returned to Hogwarts as soon as he could. Harry found himself going up the winding staircase to the Gryffindor tower. Harry quickly found his destination…the fat lady's portrait.

"Password?" she asked

"No password…I have to ask you a question" answered Harry

"Oh…and what, prey tell, is your question?"

"Where is Gryffindor's Library?"

Oh…dear boy…there is no such thing!"

"But there must be!"

"Ask the right questions…my memory may return to me" she said

Harry stood there. He felt the familiar feeling of having done this before.

"How many libraries are in the school?"

"two at any given time…two of which you know…public and Headmaster's…but the third…is a requirement…"

It clicked! The Gryffindor Library was in the room of requirement.

Harry made his way down the twisting halls and staircases until he was on the familiar hallway that housed the hidden door.

Harry walked past the segment of wall three times, all the while saying in head 'I need the Gryffindor Library.' The door appeared. Harry grabbed the handle to the shape-shifting room.

He swung the door open enough to fit himself through the door.

He stepped into the room and looked around. The room was much like the Library in Godric's Hollow. It was a circular room lined with shelves upon shelves of books and ancient artifacts.

Harry looked around the room, leaving no book untouched or artifact unnoticed. There was a portrait hanging on the far side of the room. In the frame was the Fat lady.

"Congratulations, Harry," she said, "You have found Godric's Library."

"Are you going to help me find the horcrux?" Harry asked

"No, but I will tell you what can." She answered, "see the old globe on that shelf there?" she said pointing into the room at ancient globe.

Harry walked up to it and took it off its shelf.

"What about it?"

"Open it, boy!"

Harry did as she told him. The globe opened along the equator. Inside was a large ruby.

"What am I to do with this?"

"Ask it where your precious horcrux is." She answered arrogantly

Harry mentally slapped himself and held up the stone to examine it closer. When Harry turned back at the portrait, the fat lady had gone.

"How do I find Godric's last peace treaty with Slytherin?" he asked it.

In the center of the Gem, a swirling cloud of dark, dark red appeared. The cloud stopped spinning and formed words.

" What are synonyms for fight and calm?" it read

Harry thought…nothing rang a bell…

"May I have another clue?"

"What rhymes with Boar?"

"fight….War?"

"Of course… and what is another word for parts?"

"Pieces? War and Peace?"

"You have found the title of the treaty's mask…"

"Okay…. War and Peace…" Harry scanned the shelves in search of the famous Muggle book.

He found it on the top most shelves next to the portrait's Frame. He took it down and set it on the desk to de-horcrux it.

The treaty was a simple bit a parchment, but held so much meaning…

* * *

Harry walked calmly through the bone yard that housed his nightmarish memories. He returned for one specific reason, destroy the horcrux.

Harry found Tom Marvolo Riddle's grave marker. He could see the memories in the back of his mind.

Harry cast the spell to excavate Tom's casket. The casket was brought to the surface, the dirt slid off the lid in clumps and loose, dry soil. He lifted the warped lid of the coffin. Inside, lying on the decayed body was the sliver locket.

Harry took the locket and headed from the cemetery, back to Hogwarts… He had found all he could of the Horcruxes. Voldemort had the last of them.

Harry returned to Hogwarts the next night.

He walked into the entrance hall.

"It's time." Said Amanda, who was leading a pack of 'death eaters' and holding a set of robes in her arms.

>>>)V(

Love peace Chicken Grease

Flamed-heart


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They appeared in the foyer of Riddle mansion. The group that was to go inside and attack from within followed Amanda and Draco into the basement and then down a long hallway. Harry had broken from the pack to search the upper levels of the mansion for the Horcruxes.

"Password?" asked the guard

"Forever live Lord Voldemort." Said Draco

"You may enter."

The small crowd walked into the chamber behind the door at the end of the hall. There was two groups of chairs separated by an isle down the center leading to a platform that all in the room knew Voldemort would soon stand upon. They separated and took seats all around the room. Amanda sat near the front, while Jacob sat a few seats behind. Draco sat in his normal seat in the front most left seat. Alira took a seat two rows from Draco. Hermione sat in a seat in the left side of the last row. McGonagall sat in the right most seat of the opposite row as Hermione. The room was cornered.

Harry quietly tiptoed through the massive mansion. He opened each door slowly, checking each room for the last few Horcruxes.

Harry looked behind door one: nothing, door seven: nada, Door twelve: zip, Door thirteen: Jackpot!

Harry saw the Hufflepuff cup sitting on a little dusty, moth eaten, and red velvet pillow in the middle of the room.

He maneuvered through the large piles of junk and boxes of more junk that were surrounding the tiny pillow. In the process, he knocked over a particularly large crate. A small glass orb fell from the contents of the crate. It shattered on the wooden floor.

A small holographic image of a woman floated above the shattered remains. She began to speak.

"Blood of the daughter must be spilt a second time to destroy the father. Harry, savior, Amanda must die to kill Voldemort."

The woman bowed and disappeared. The prophet, or whatever she was, knew that Harry would be the savior of the magical and muggle world.

Harry didn't dwell on this. He had to destroy the horcrux. Then he must figure out what to do with Amanda.

Harry walked back down to the foyer and through the door that would lead down to the basement where the meeting was to be held. As he took the first step down the stairs to the basement, an explosion occurred at the front doors.

In the dust, Harry could just make out Tonks and Tyren, shoulder to shoulder. Another explosion came from his right and left, as he was now facing the front door.

"Harry! Behind you!" called Tyren

The guard was running down the hall towards Harry, wand at ready.

"Stupefy!" Harry called out

Harry turned back towards Tyren and nodded his thanks.

The explosions were heard in the 'meeting hall.' Many of the sitting death eaters were now standing. Voldemort had entered the room at a brisk pace.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Voldemort, "Go! Kill the intruders."

Many tried to follow his command, but were stopped dead in their tracks by the many spells aimed for the faithful death eaters.

The order members that were spread out among the deatheaters took their hood off, revealing their identities. Voldemort stood at the podium, stunned by the faces in the crowd.

The death eaters tried desperately to escape from the small confinements of the room, but to no avail.

"You insolent little girl! I'll finally get my chance to hurt you, now that saint Potter isn't around." Said Malfoy Sr. to Hermione

"Immobulous!" shouted Hermione

Mr. Malfoy stood soldier still. Hermione pushed back onto his back with the force of but one finger.

More blasts could be heard over the pandemonium. They sounded now as if they were right outside the doors. Then, the doors smashed into several thousand splinters as another blast tore them from their precious hinges. Harry, Tonks, and Tyren stood in a row in front of the army of witches and wizards.

"Harry Potter!" hissed Voldemort, "Kill Him! Kill him now!"

"Why don't you do it your self, Voldemort?" Harry called over the sounds of war.

The ruckus eased down and got eerily silent. Voldemort came down from the platform. Harry walked towards Voldemort as well. They met near the center of the room, wands posed and ready to attack at the slightest movement.

They bowed to one another and prepared to duel. Harry and Voldemort took ten steps from the other and turned back towards their opponent. Each posed in a ready position. Voldemort was first to strike.

"Crucio!" he called out

Harry recoiled and took defense.

"Rictusempra!" Harry cried

Voldemort dodged Harry's spell with a graceful side step. Again, Voldemort attacked Harry

"Crucio!" he shouted out once again

Harry tried to dodge, but started too late. He was hit and was now screaming something horrible from his curled up ball on the floor. Amanda took a stand. She headed for Voldemort's back. He turned and stared evilly into her eyes. She stooped down and picked up Harry's wand that had rolled across the floor.

"Now, Amanda. What can you possibly do with that? You know as well as I that you can't use a wand…"she lifted the wand and pointed it at her own heart, "…no…you can't do that!" Voldemort roared

Amanda looked into the eyes of Jacob as the fat tears rolled down her cheeks in streams. He shook his head, hoping against all hope that she would stop and find another way.

"Avada Kedavra!" she cried and she fell to the floor, lifeless, Harry's wand rolling back to its owner

Jacob ran to his love, scooped her up, and held her limp body tight.

Harry had been released from the spell once Voldemort had relized what Amanda was going to do. Harry had his chance to kill Voldemort. He picked up his wand and took aim.

"Voldemort!" he screamed

Voldemort turned towards the call to see Harry pointing his wand in his face. Harry did what he had been waiting seven years to do, kill Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry cried

Voldemort's eyes quickly faded, the life leaving his body. His body fell, all so lifeless to the floor into a heap. Everyone in the room stopped what little warfare was left to stare at the dead body of He-who-must-not-be-named.

The remaining deatheaters tried again to flea from the scene, but were struck down by McGonagall or Hermione.

Harry starred at Voldemort's body, his work finally done.

Jacob continued to hold Amanda's body, the tears now dried on her cheeks. He held her tight until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Amanda's hand was there when he turned to look. He looked into her face, her eyes open and full of life. She had not died.

"You know that I could never take my life, even if I wanted to. I'm an Intremance. Besides, I knew it would hurt you, kill you even. I love you and would never ever try to hurt you. What I did was kill Voldemort's half of me, the feeble evil that I had locked away so long ago. I was the last of his Horcruxes." She said to Jacob

Jacob helped her to her feet. She looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on Voldemort's body and a smile formed on her lips. She knew that the war was now over, and her side had won.

They were finally free.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: I know that this story has been a long time coming. I feel as if a chapter in my life has finally been written and closed. I owe this chapter to a very dear friend of mine, my inspiration for the character named Jacob Frost. This chapter is kind of based on a song that the real Jacob wrote. Thanks for everything Frost! Think of this as part of your Christmas Present from me!

Love peace, chicken Grease,

Flamed-heart

On with the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

"Amanda, will you please calm down!" said Alira to her friend

"I…I can't. What if I'm not right for him?" the worrisome bride asked her bride's maid

"What are you talking about? You were made for him. Trust me, he loves you with all his heart and nothing could change that." Answered Alira

Amanda called down considerably, considering that that statement came from the lips of Alira.

"Now, I'm going to leave here for a moment to go get my make-up and such done. You'll be okay by yourself right?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Answered Amanda

Alira left Amanda. Amanda sat on the window seat and starred out over the nighttime scene. It had been six months since that faithful night at Riddle Mansion. It was now December 31, almost 11 o'clock. Amanda was waiting for the time to pass until she would see her fiancé at the alter. She couldn't help the chills that were running through her body. She couldn't even help that she was scared about this event. She was more scared about her own wedding than she was each time she faced Voldemort.

Of course things were still getting to the new normal since the war was officially over. Harry now lives in peace with his friends at the Burrow. The ministry was and still is a mess. Author Wesley was given a much bigger desk and cubicle. The statue in the lobby of the Ministry office was changed to a statue of Voldemort's only fear, Dumbledore. The death eaters were each executed in turn by their status in Voldemort's court. Snape was even hunted down and killed on the spot by Harry Potter himself. Nagini the snake was put into an aquarium in northern London. Voldemort's body was cremated and scattered all over the world.

Amanda sat there for a while pondering about these things and making faces in the glass.

* * *

Jacob sat down in a chair in the corner of the room by the fireplace. The fire was roaring and keeping him very warm, even though he was still freezing cold with fear. He sat there, just thinking about his life. He thought about the first time he met Amanda. He thought about his life as a child when his mother would leave him alone and she would come back to a zoo. That scarred him. What if his child turned out just like him?

Harry jerked him from his thoughts.

"Hey, it's time." Said Harry

Harry would be his best man for the ceremony along with Ron.

* * *

It's Time," said Author Weasley

He took his place at Amanda's side. She had asked him to walk her down the isle. She had originally wanted Dumbledore to do this, but because of not too recent events, that wouldn't happen. Dumbledore had been the closest thing to a father she had ever known aside from Author.

The doors to the entrance hall opened and the music began to play. The ceremony would take place in front of Amanda's greatest home, Hogwarts. Tyren and Ron walked down the Isle closely followed by Hermione and Draco. Alira and Harry followed closely behind them.

The unusual music began to play. It was amazing and breath taking. Everyone turned to the front doors of Hogwarts, for the bride was soon to emerge. She did. Everyone was aghast because of her beautiful dress. She had a sleeveless dress, pure silver in color. She had a train long enough to require people to carry the ends. She wore a simple Tiara upon her curled hair. She wore a silver locket, given to her by McGonagall, the closest thing she had to a mother or grandmother.

Amanda walked the faithful aisle. At the end was her fiancé, but in the fewest of moments, he would become her husband. He wore a smile as he looked down the aisle. His life was on its way towards him.

Harry leaned over towards the groom, just close enough that Jacob could hear him whisper in his ear.

"You got lucky Jake," said Harry, "you two will have a great life together."

Jake's worry melted from his mind, completely gone. Amanda saw his smile, and her worry melted away as well.

The ceremony went without a hitch. The priest pronounced them man and wife. As their lips met, the clock tolled midnight. Jacob and Amanda had finally gotten their fairytale ending. The war was over and they could enjoy a long and happy life together.

* * *

Epilogue 

10 Years later:

"Holiday! Autumn! Get down here!" Amanda called her two daughters.

"Coming!" the girls called together

The two girls rushed down the stairs to meet their mother at the bottom.

"Mummy! Autumn won't leave me alone!" said Holiday

"Now, Holiday…She's your sister…She looks up to you…"

"But she won't leave me alone!"

Amanda crouched down to Autumn's height.

"Autumn, will you go find Daddy and have him come here, please for Mummy?"

"Okay!" she said in her cute, innocent sounding voice.

Autumn ran down the hall. Amanda turned back to her older child.

"Where are we going mummy?" asked Holiday

"We're going to Uncle Salen's house for dinner." Her mother answered

"Oh! Are we going to see Aunt Alira?"

Jacob and Autumn came to the stairs where Amanda and Holiday were standing.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, let's get going!" answered Holiday although the question was directed to Amanda.

The last of the remaining death eaters had been executed last year. The last remaining threads of the war had frayed away. The magical world was in a state of suspended holiday. Each day was as perfect as the day before. Nothing could dampen the people's spirits now.

* * *

The official end of Irrational Truth is here.

Love, Peace, Chicken Grease,

Flamed-heart

Better known as

Amanda


End file.
